Tale as Old as Time
by katierosefun
Summary: [Beauty and the Beast AU] Kira Narro-Kenobi didn't expect anything to happen to her, no matter how much she wished it so. It's not until she meets the odd, slightly intimidating Beast - otherwise named Kanan - does her life starts to take unexpected turns. [Kira Narro belongs to MusicKeeper.]
1. There Must Be More

_Foreword - by MusicKeeper_

For as long as I can remember, Belle has been my favorite Disney princess. I think it's because she's the one I can relate to most, with her longing for adventure and her nose stuck in a book all the time.

So when katierosefun (aka Caroline) texted me with a Beauty and the Beast AU idea for my OC Kira, well, I was ecstatic!

Over the next few days, we came up with ideas for this AU (we lost a lot of sleep wondering who would end up as Gaston). I may or may not have ended up screaming while I read some of the texts Caroline sent me, and I may or may not have ended up screaming at her for a few of the teasers she allowed me to look at. But, in the end, she promised me that there will be a happy ending. Quite a feat for katierosefun, I'll say!

Anyway. Moving on.

I have entrusted Caroline with writing stories for Kira before, and both times, she's done an amazing job. I have no doubt that she will weave a magnificent tale this time as well.

So, whether you've read Kira's stories before or have never heard the name and are only reading this because Caroline posted a new Clone Wars story, I'm just as eager as you are to see what she has come up with this time. So, relax, let us pull up a chair, as katierosefun proudly presents _Tale as Old as Time!_

See what I did there?

No?

Let's just get to the story already.

* * *

 _Chapter One. There Must Be More_

 _"_ _Catch me if you can, Caleb!"_

 _"_ _Hey! No fair! Have you – oof – ever tried to run in these shoes?"_

 _Kira Narro-Kenobi whirled around, pulling her skirts up so they'd be up to her shins instead of her ankles. She hopped onto a small rock and waited patiently for her friend to catch up. Caleb at last staggered onto the rock, puffing out an indignant breath. Kira smiled at the boy as he sat down. "You honestly shouldn't be complaining," she said lightly. "I'm the one wearing a skirt, after all."_

 _Caleb rolled his eyes. "Yes, but_ you're _not the one who'll get yelled at if your clothes are stained with grass. Or torn away." He stood up, brushing small bits of grass from his legs. "So, then," he said, extending a hand. "Kira, since you won in your race against me, what say you to a different game?"_

 _Kira stared at Caleb's hand. The eight-year old girl let a smile spread across her face – and then, crossing her arms, Kira asked, "Why're you acting like that?" Caleb looked down at his hand. Then, honestly, he replied, "My tutors told me to do that. It's polite for other girls."_

 _Kira rolled her eyes. She whacked away Caleb's hand and said, "Come on! Let's go back to racing!"_

 _Kira supposed she should have seen this new change in behavior as a warning – she realized that she should have taken Caleb's subtle changes a bit more seriously. Only she didn't, and then it was too late for Kira to realize that her friend had changed because of his role as a prince._

 _And when the palace gates closed on Kira, she didn't even get to say goodbye._

xXx

The sun was peeking out from behind the leaves of trees when Kira stepped out of her house. Closing the door behind herself, Kira closed her eyes and took in a long breath of the fresh morning air. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Kira turned to see if Obi-Wan was up yet – and when seeing her stepfather shifting around the kitchen, the girl smiled. She tapped the glass of the window – and when Obi-Wan looked up, she waved. He waved back, and then turned to get ready for the day.

Kira's mouth stretched out into a wider grin – she knew that later today, she'd probably find the man buried in a bunch of books or something else of the sort. And Kira could picture herself walking down into the room where all the books were – and then Obi-Wan and she would spend the entire day reading and talking about what new things they had learned. She couldn't wait.

But that would have to happen later. Right now, Kira would need to do what she always does – that being going _down to the village and returning the books she had gotten from the library. And hopefully picking up new ones._

And so, with arm latched around her basket, Kira walked down from the small house Obi-Wan and she lived in – and set out for the village.

The road to the village wasn't too long, either – and in almost no time at all, Kira witnessed the earliest villagers walking down the streets and getting ready to start the day. _There goes the baker,_ Kira thought as she waved to the man opening up his bakery. He started to wave back until someone from inside – probably his wife – started shouting. Kira quickly dropped her arm, winced, and started down the street. As she walked down, more people filed out of their houses.

Children were racing down the streets, screaming and laughing as a ball was passed amongst themselves. A few carts led by horses rolled alongside Kira – and then they were ahead of her, leaving behind little clouds of dust that couldn't be followed. The girl watched it for a little while – and felt the typical stab of envy over the people who were riding on that cart. Of how much they had probably seen, and of the number of times they probably were out and about.

 _Still_ , Kira supposed, _there's no place quite like home…even if home meant being with a group of villagers who were more interested in sheep wool than what could be happening outside._ (And as Kira thought this, a group of sheep led by another villager rolled walked along the opposite end of the street.)

Shortly after those thoughts formed, however, Kira found herself facing the bookstore door. Placing a hand over her basket, Kira let out a soft breath and beamed up at the fancy lettering on the sign above her. If she couldn't get out of the village, Kira decided that being in a bookshop which had stories _about_ adventures would be the next best thing. Swinging open the door, Kira let herself in.

As always, Kira marveled at the sight of the shelves lining the walls – with books of colorful spines and beautiful, calligraphy-lettered titles and yellowing pages. The morning sunshine was filtering into the bookshelf from the window as well, casting in an almost fairytale-esque appearance to the quaint shop.

"Kira! You're already here?"

"Madame Jocasta," Kira said, turning to look at the elderly bookshop owner. An old woman with grey hair tied up in a bun, Jocasta Nu clasped her hands in front of herself with a kind smile. "Then again," the woman said, stepping forward, "I should have suspected you were coming. I never _could_ keep you away from these books. However…" Jocasta extended a hand, and Kira dutifully handed over the books she had borrowed. The old woman gently placed the books down at her desk and added, "You finish these stories quite quickly."

Kira let out a laugh. "It's hard to _not_ finish the books quickly when they're so interesting," she responded. Kira bounded forward to the bookshelves and stepping on the ladder, she asked, "Have you any new books for me today?" She could hear the grin in Jocasta's voice when she replied, "I'm afraid not, my dear. It's only been a day." Kira shrugged her shoulders. "That's alright, I suppose," she responded. Standing at the tips of her toes, Kira brought down one of the larger books from the top shelves.

Kira turned around and waved the book in the air. "I'll take this one, please!"

Jocasta narrowed her eyes at the cover. "Why, but haven't you read that before?" she asked.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Kira gushed. " _Many_ times." Practically dancing down from the ladder, Kira added, "But Jocasta, it's a _very_ good story – and, well, I can't _resist_. Princes, sword fights, a dragon worth slaying…it's one of my favorites!"

Jocasta laughed. "Well, then," she said, tapping a hand on the book, "if you like it so much, you ought to keep it!"

Kira gaped – and looking down at the book, she stammered, "Oh, no, I shouldn't –"

"Consider it a present, my child," Jocasta responded kindly. She pushed the book into Kira's hands. "Now, then," Jocasta added, "tell your father hello for me – and keep yourself out of trouble!" Kira smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Madame," she responded, and walked out of the store.

Almost instantly, Kira lifted the book to her face and started to read – _chapter one…_

xXx

And as Kira walked down the streets, she wasn't aware of the villagers watching and murmuring after her.

"There goes that Kira," a woman whispered, flicking her eyes at the young girl. "Nose stuck in a book again."

"Hm," her friend responded, "I would think that Kira girl is intelligent – only she's always got that odd look in her eyes, don't you think?" The woman shook her head. "It's her father's fault, I tell you – anyone who lives with Obi-Wan Kenobi would be a little south of normal."

"She has her looks," a different man was commenting from another side of the street. One of the men around him laughed. "Yes, but have you ever _talked_ to her?" he scoffed. "She's always going on about some story she read – never decides to talk about something _normal_. That's an instant way to lose any admiration for her face." The man nodded. "I would think you're right," he decided, watching as Kira sat down at a fountain.

The girl's eyes were still fixated on the words of her book – completely oblivious to the occasional eye-rolls tossed her way or shaking heads.

But now, leaning against the wall of one of the houses, a man with dark hair pulled away from his face and musket slung over one of his shoulders looked over at Belle with a different kind of curiosity – though truth be told, it wasn't lesser in politeness or dignity or kindness.

"Sanjay! Sanjay Rash! Sanjay!" a young boy practically tripping over his own feet ran up to the older man, carrying a large bird over his shoulder. He dumped the large bird (a goose) in front of Sanjay's feet and exclaimed, "Another nice shot, sir! It took me a long time to retrieve it!"

But Sanjay, to the boy's only slight disappointment, wasn't entirely interested in the bird. Instead, Sanjay grabbed the boy's face and said, "Lux – do you see that girl over there?" The boy – Lux glanced at what Sanjay was staring at – and eventually, his eyes found Kira sitting by the fountain. "Kira Narro-Kenobi?" Lux asked, bewildered.

"Yes! That's the girl! The lucky one!" Sanjay exclaimed, pointing at the girl. Kira, still oblivious, stood up from the fountain and started to walk in the opposite direction. She instead started for the exit of the village, weaving cleverly through passing carts and wandering sheep.

" _She's_ the one I'm going to marry!" Sanjay said triumphantly.

Lux was still confused. "But she –"

"She's the fairest girl in this village – and don't I deserve the fairest in this village?"

"But she's that Kenobi's daughter!"

Sanjay, however, did not seem to hear Lux's protests as he chased after her.

xXx

"Hello, Kira," a deep voice said from in front of the girl.

Kira looked up from her book for a split second to say, "Bonjour, Sanjay." And before she could process what was going on, her book was snatched out of her hands and Sanjay was flipping through the pages. _Well, now I've lost my page,_ Kira thought with a sigh. Meanwhile, Sanjay was asking, "How can you be bothered to _read_ this? There are hardly any pictures – and the lettering is much too small for female eyes."

Kira brushed away the misogynistic comment and instead asked, "Yes, well, may I please have my book back? I was in the middle of reading it – and pictures aren't completely necessary to enjoy a book. Some people use their imagination." Sanjay rolled his eyes. Snapping the book closed, he looked down at Kira and said, "Kira, it's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention for more important things." With that, he tossed the book away – directly into a puddle. Cringing, Kira ducked down to grab the book before it could get completely ruined (and honestly, Jocasta had _just_ given it to her) – before Sanjay stepped in front of her yet _again_.

Kira evasively reached from behind Sanjay and grabbed at her book, carefully shaking away the water. "Like what, may I ask?" she asked, trying to keep her annoyance from creeping into her voice.

"Like me," was Sanjay's quick reply.

Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. She couldn't exactly take Sanjay's comments seriously – not when there was already a group of hopeful girls standing behind him, whispering to each other with lit-up eyes and wistful looks. And as Kira looked back up at Sanjay, she couldn't help but to wonder what everyone found so wonderful about him. He was cocky – arrogant – rude and loud and much too…well, _big_ for Kira. (Not to mention that he had just insulted her _book_ , which was another matter altogether.) And not only _that_ , but Kira was now sixteen years old. And Sanjay was…well, a bit older.

"Besides, it's not _right_ for a woman to read!" Sanjay continued, pacing around Kira. "Soon, she'll get ideas…and begin _thinking_ – and that's just a mess that none of us can be bothered with right now!"

"Well, Sanjay," Kira replied, standing up. She flicked away the remaining bits of water on her book – thankfully, only some of the pages seemed to be ruined…but she can fix that later. Glancing only for a moment at Sanjay, Kira murmured, "You are absolutely still in the middle ages."

"Why, _thank_ you, Kira!" Sanjay started to grab for Kira's book again – and this time, the girl glared down at Sanjay's hand. "Why don't we take a walk sometime and have a look at my trophies? My hunting ones?" Sanjay asked, swinging the book away from Kira's reach.

Pressing her lips firmly together, Kira jumped up and snatched her book back. She placed it neatly in her basket and responded, "Maybe some other time." (She ignored the small gasps from the other girls – "what's wrong with her?" "She's crazy!" "Sanjay's _gorgeous…_ ") Kira darted away from Sanjay's reach – and towards the road back to her house. "I have to get home to help my father," she added. "Goodbye!"

Kira heard a loud laugh from behind her.

"That crazy old man!" the boy standing beside Sanjay – Lux was his name, wasn't it? – exclaimed with a laugh. "He'll need all the help he can get!" Kira felt a flare of anger bubble up from her chest. Gripping her basket tightly in her hand, she snapped, "Don't talk about my father that way!"

Sanjay – who had been laughing before – quickly stopped and smacked Lux's arm, saying, "Yes! Don't talk about her father that way!"

Kira shot a glare at the two males. "My father is _not_ crazy – he's wonderful, and he deserves more respect than _any_ of you." With that, she turned on her heel and boiling over with fury, marched towards her house. She didn't stop marching until she was right at the front door – and didn't realize that she was still clutching onto her basket until she reached up to open the door. Kira glanced down at her hand, which was now angrily streaked with red marks from gripping the wood so hard. Sighing, Kira shook her head to herself and swung open the door.

Instantly, Kira found her father sitting at his desk, murmuring unintelligible words to himself as he searched amongst piles of papers and books. A small smile formed on Kira's lips as she walked forward, saying, "Hello, Father – did I miss anything interesting?"

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes blinking owlishly – and then, with a bright smile, he replied, "No, nothing at all." He looked down at his notes. "If only I could…get this translation right…really _is_ becoming quite a bother. I can never tell this word apart from the other…" Kira let out a soft laugh and started across the small study to open up the curtains. "Honestly, you shouldn't keep it so dim in here," she remarked. "It'll ruin your eyes."

Obi-Wan turned over his shoulder. "The curtains were closed?" he asked curiously. "Odd. I didn't think they were."

Kira smiled. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and sitting down across from his desk, started to open up her book.

"How was your trip to the village today?" Obi-Wan asked, scratching down a word on one of the papers. Kira shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright," she replied truthfully. "I got a new book today." Obi-Wan looked up. "Ah, really?" he asked. "Good for you. Which one is it this time?"

Kira held out the book for an answer. Obi-Wan nodded approvingly. "Very interesting," he said, and looked back down at his notes. Kira watched her father copy down his notes for a while – and then, after a few moments, she asked, "Father, do you think I'm…odd?"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. "Odd meaning…?"

" _Odd_ as in…I don't seem to fit in here? In the village?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Who says that?" he asked. "Being odd isn't necessarily a bad thing – all the best people are." He paused. "Unless you _don't_ want to be considered odd – which you are not. Which type of _odd_ are you referring to?" Kira lifted her shoulders. Sanjay's words echoed back into her head. The strange stares. The whispers behind her back.

"Odd as in no one seems to understand me," Kira replied quietly.

"I understand you," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Kira smiled. "Yes, and I'll be forever grateful for that. I might actually drive myself crazy if you _didn_ ' _t._ " She responded. She sat back. "But…"

"You can always find someone to talk to," Obi-Wan suggested. "How about that Sanjay man? Or that Lux boy? They seemed nice enough when we met them."

Kira recoiled. "Oh, yes, they seem nice," she replied bitterly, "nice in a way that is only displayed before a predator eats its preys." Obi-Wan pushed away his notes. "Well, don't you worry," he said. "There'll come a point in time when we'll get a new life…once I actually _finish_ this entire translation." He sighed down at his papers and flipped another page of his book. Kira smiled wistfully. Then, sitting back, she opened up her book and started to read from the page she left off.

xXx

"Letter to a monsieur Kenobi! Letter to a monsieur Kenobi!" a shrill, childish voice shouted from the door. Kira startled awake. She looked down at the blanket covering her legs – and glanced back up to see Obi-Wan, who was fast asleep at his desk. Kira sighed and stood up as the child shouted again, " _Letter to a monsieur Kenobi!_ "

"I'm _coming!_ " Kira called back.

She made it to the door – and let it open to find a young boy carrying a small note. "At last!" he said with a sigh. He pushed the note to Kira, saying, "A letter from the publishing company! They want word from monsieur Kenobi right away!" Kira looked down at the note in her hand. She recognized the neat, pretty handwriting of the company that her father worked for – but before she could bring it inside, the boy cleared his throat. Kira looked down to see him sticking out his hand.

"Oh, of course," Kira said, nodding. She dug around her pockets until she found a coin. Placing it gently in the boy's hand, she stepped back and gave him a smile before closing the door. And now, Kira stared down at the note. She was curious – she wanted to open it, though in the next moment, Kira walked towards Obi-Wan's study.

She placed the note at her father's desk – and picking up her book, started for her bedroom.

xXx

The next morning, Kira found her father packing up a bag and a cloak sitting at his desk.

His traveling cloak.

Kira paused at the doorway. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Obi-Wan turned. "The company wants me to meet with them," he responded. "Something about finding a new text that I'm supposed to look at." Kira smiled sadly. "Ah," she murmured. "It's urgent?"

"As urgent as it can possibly be," Obi-Wan responded. He picked up his bags and his cloak. He walked towards Kira and squeezing her shoulder, he said, "It'll only be a few days. You'll hardly know I'm gone." Kira crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that," she replied truthfully.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Just a few days." He promised.

Kira nodded. "Just a few days."

xXx

So Kira helped her father with Phillip – the horse that they owned – and let him press a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Kira," he said gently. Kira nodded. "You, too," she whispered. She stepped back and with a final glance behind his shoulder, the man was riding away from the house. Kira crossed her arms and watched him leave. _He's not crazy,_ Kira thought. _He's wonderful._

"Take care of yourself."

* * *

 **A/N -** Yup, I know I said my laptop is dead, but Microsoft Word still works, so I've been typing this up and then using school computers/my brother's laptop to post this. (So this means I'm possibly letting my little anonymous self out to random, snoopy classmates of mine. *sighs* But I will not think about that. Not now.)

And yes, I suppose the characters are a bit questionable - choosing Lux as Le Fou was completely Amy's idea - and I thought of it as a crack-y thing. (Lux fans, don't worry! I'm not gonna turn Lux as a complete dolt - just that side character who kinda...doesn't know what he's doing. Ish. He's the side-character who you kinda like, but mostly because he needs to get his life together. Like honestly, Lux, why the heck are you with the Gaston-stand in?)

As for Sanjay being the Gaston-stand in - yes, Sanjay and Kira never met in the _Eyes Open_ saga, but Sanjay Rash in TCW shares some similarities with Gaston. (Rash *heh, no pun intended*, rude, arrogant...sounds like Gaston to me! And yes, the age difference between Sanjay and Kira is big - but I think that's one of the points, just to add to the Sanjay-repulsion.)

Reviews are always fantastic! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not! (Oh, and check out Amy aka MusicKeeper's story. You'll be in for a surprise. ;)) And now, I shall go back to listening _Bad Blood_. (Band-aids don't fix bullet holes...)


	2. (Not) Welcome Here

Aaand I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Two.(Not) Welcome Here_

 _"_ _You always seem to know where I'm hiding," five-years old Caleb complained as Kira pulled him out of the closet. The girl gave him a smile. "That's because you always choose the easiest hiding spots," she replied. "If you tried a bit harder, it might take me longer to actually see you."_

 _"_ _But you're_ good _at finding me," Caleb protested. "It's not fair. And it always takes me_ such _a long time to find you."_

 _"_ _Then I'll try to look for a harder hiding spot next time," Kira said with a grin. "That'll be easier for you, right?"_

 _"_ _But don't make it too easy!" Caleb called after Kira, who was already running away. "Or else it'll just be boring!"_

xXx

Obi-Wan was lost.

Well, _not_ lost.

 _Actually_ , Obi-Wan thought as he looked up at the scratched-out crossroad signs, _I might be lost._

The fact that his horse was acting up wasn't helping the matter, either. Phillip kept making whining sounds, jerking his head back and forth, as if trying to find a path himself. Obi-Wan sighed. He patted Phillip's head and looking up, found a path leading through a clump of shadowy trees. Everything about the path didn't look too promising – but from what Obi-Wan could tell, it was the only path shown in sight.

"Come on, then, Phillip," Obi-Wan murmured, turning the horse towards the path. The animal shook its head and reared back. Obi-Wan frowned. Trying again, the man urged, "Come _on_ , Phillip – there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just the dark." He looked back up at the path. "It's…just dark. That's all. Nothing else."He urged the horse once more – kicked at its side – and finally, Phillip started to move, though it was at a very slow pace.

And as they went along, Obi-Wan looked warily up at the branches of the sinister-looking trees. They were all dark – shadowed by the moon and filled with the regular night creatures. Once or twice, Obi-Wan saw pairs of luminescent, bright green owl eyes blinking at him – and though he had seen owls before, the man couldn't help but to feel apprehensive. He grabbed the reins to his horse a bit tighter – and all almost seemed to be going well until a few birds darted from the branches.

Spooked, Phillip started to rear backward – and no matter how hard Obi-Wan tried to protest against it, he found himself and the horse crashing into a tree. Instantly, a large group of bats swarmed out, squeaking and frantically fluttering their wings. Obi-Wan cringed, covering his face as the bats made their ways out – only to quickly grab the reins again, because Phillip started to gallop forward.

"Whoa, boy! _Whoa!_ " Obi-Wan shouted – and yanked at the reins again, only to nearly topple over the horse because of its sudden stop. Obi-Wan looked down to come to the realization that the only reason why Phillip had stopped was because they were looming over the edge of the cliff. Sucking in a shaky breath, Obi-Wan murmured, "Steady…steady…" as the horse slowly backed away.

And then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Phillip let out a loud cry and with that, it reared on its heels, not hesitating to leave as Obi-Wan was thrown off. The man hit the ground with a loud _thump_ and the horse neighed, running away as fast as its legs could carry him.

Stunned, Obi-Wan brushed away the dirt and leaves from his clothes and looked up. _That horse never liked me, anyways,_ Obi-Wan thought. He stood and looked around – the night had officially settled in, with only the thin sliver of moon to guide his way. Sighing, Obi-Wan took a few steps forward – until he heard a low, growling sound.

Actually, no – there were _multiple_ growling sounds.

Feeling his heart sink, Obi-Wan looked up to see a group of wolves standing around him from a few feet away. Obi-Wan felt his pulse hammering through his body as he locked eyes with the pack. He took a few quiet, uneasy steps, trying not to make the situation worse for himself – but before he could properly get away, the wolf leader growled again – and then the entire pack was chasing after him.

Obi-Wan turned on his heel and bolted. He sprinted through the trees, not paying attention to how the branches tore at his cloak and scratched at his face. He didn't bother looking behind himself – in fear that if he was to, that he would trip and the wolves would certainly get to him. Obi-Wan could hear the wolves panting to keep up with him – and Obi-Wan risked just one glance to see that the wolves were indeed catching up.

And that was when the man slammed into a cold, metal object.

He scrambled to his feet at once to see iron-wrought gates standing before him. Reaching up, Obi-Wan started to bang on the gates. "Is anyone here?" he shouted. "Is anyone –" He stood back, surprised, to see the gates swing open before him. Relieved, Obi-Wan darted inside and slammed the gates shut behind himself just as the wolves darted forward.

Breathing heavily, the man backed away from the great predators, snarling and snapping at Obi-Wan. _Not today,_ he thought warily to himself, looking down at the wolves. Obi-Wan then slowly turned around and promptly gasped at the great structure in front of him. It was a great castle – something that seemed to come out of one of Kira's fairytale books.

Another flash of lighting lit up the building – and without warning, rain was released from the heavy clouds above. Muttering a curse under his breath, Obi-Wan ran forward, ignoring the rain slapping against him. By the time he reached the front – the doors – Obi-Wan was drenched to the drenched with rainwater. He rubbed his eyes free of the rain – and knocked on the door as loudly as he could.

And just like with the gates, the door opened with soft _creak_.

Obi-Wan blinked at the doors – wondering who could possibly have heard him this fast – and stepped inside. He slowly closed the door behind himself and called out, "Hello? Is anyone home?" He looked out to see what he figured was the foyer – a long, luxurious red carpet was rolled out on the floor. There was a lone candle standing on top of a table, along with a small clock. Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling to see a grand chandelier above him – though judging by the dust and the cobwebs; it hadn't been turned on for years. He could see two sets of large, marble stairs leading up to a platform – and hallways with large doors and statues.

Shivering, Obi-Wan called out again, " _Hello?_ "

"Poor man must have lost his way in the woods."

" _Keep quiet – maybe he'll leave._ "

Obi-Wan startled. He turned around, but no one was there. "Is there anyone out there?" he called.

"Not one word, Anakin – _not one word._ "

Obi-Wan stepped tentatively out to the carpet. "I…I don't mean to intrude," he said, "but – I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, Admiral, have a _heart_ –"

" _Ssh_ – _ow! Hot!_ "

"But of _course_ , monsieur! You're welcome here!"

Obi-Wan startled. He grabbed the candle – and whirling around, he asked unsteadily, "Who said that?"

"Over here!" Obi-Wan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around again – only to find empty space. "Where?" he asked, growing more and more confused by the second. He felt another tap, only this time on his head. Obi-Wan looked up – and came face to face with the candle – wait, no, _not_ just a candle. This candle had… _God_ , was that a face?

"Hello!" it (he?) said cheerfully.

Obi-Wan gasped, dropping the candle. The candle's flames promptly flickered out, and what was left was a soft groan. "Amazing," he said faintly, looking down at the candle as it stood back up and re-lit its wicks. From the table, Obi-Wan watched as the clock started to hop down. "Well, _now_ you've done it, Anakin," it (was it a he as well?) snapped. " _Splendid!_ Just _splendid!_ "

Obi-Wan slowly crouched down in front of the candle – Anakin? – and the clock – Admiral? – asking quietly to himself, "How is this even _possible?_ " Was he dreaming? Obi-Wan reached over and pinched his arm. He winced and pulled his hand away.

"Do you _mind?_ " Admiral asked, looking up at Obi-Wan with an annoyed expression. (How could clocks even have expressions?)

"I apologize," Obi-Wan replied quickly, stepping back. "It's just…I haven't quite _seen_ anything quite like this before –" He broke off with a sneeze.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur," Anakin said with a tsk when Obi-Wan turned back around. "Come, come, you should warm yourself by the fire." He started to hop down the hallway. Obi-Wan stared after the candle – and wrapping his cloak around himself, he managed a, "Thank you."

"No! No! _No!_ " Admiral said indignantly, though he, too, hopped after Obi-Wan and Anakin. "You _know_ what the master will think – _oh_ , I demand that you _stop – right – there!_ " He fell down the steps to the room that Anakin had led Obi-Wan into. Obi-Wan turned to see Admiral on the floor, furiously putting together his gears back into himself. "Oh, _no_ ," Admiral moaned expressively as Anakin pulled (as much as a candlestick could pull, anyways) Obi-Wan into an armchair. "That's the master's _chair_ …"

And then, there was another rattle as the clock was run over by a barking…was that a footrest?

" _Artoo!_ Yes, come here – right now, buddy," Anakin called. The footrest, still barking like a dog, placed itself underneath Obi-Wan's feet with a cheerful yip. ("I'm not seeing this! _I'm not seeing this!_ " the clock shouted miserably.) There was another clanging sound as this time, a small tray zoomed straight up beside Obi-Wan – and a silent coatrack took Obi-Wan's cloak and replaced it with a blanket.

"Good evening, monsieur," a teapot said happily. "Would you like a cup of tea?" ("Ah! Good idea, Padmé," Anakin said appreciatively, while Admiral snapped, " _No tea. No tea, do you hear me, woman?!_ ")

Obi-Wan nodded politely. "Thank you," he said as the teapot poured some warm water into a small cup. Obi-Wan watched with some fascination as the small cup suddenly hopped over to him. Slowly, Obi-Wan took a small sip – and then he heard a quiet giggle. "Mother, his beard tickles!"

Obi-Wan startled, putting down the cup to see another happy face, only this one resembled one like a child's. "Ah," he said with a smile. "Hello, there."

And then, without a warning, there was a loud bang as the doors suddenly opened up. The fire instantly blew out – as did Anakin's lit wicks – and the teacup-child quickly darted behind his mother. Obi-Wan flinched himself – he shivered at the cold wind that whipped into the room and watched with wide eyes as a shadow seemed to cross the place.

"There's a stranger here," a low, growling voice said.

"Master!" Anakin said, relighting himself. "Funny you mention that – this gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet so –" He was quickly broken off by a roar. Obi-Wan flicked his eyes at the candlestick – its flames died out again, and Anakin's expression was replaced by a slightly annoyed one – though there was a definite sense of uneasiness about him.

"Mm – Master, I just want to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start!" Admiral piped up. "It was all Anakin's fault – I tried to stop him, but would he listen to me? _Noo_ …" Admiral's voice drifted as another roar sounded throughout the room.

Obi-Wan felt as though he was being chased by the wolves again, only this time, his heartbeat was much more erratic than when he was running. He turned his head slowly and came to look at a face – only this one, unlike Anakin's or Padmé's or Admiral's, this one was absolutely horrific. For one thing, the face was covered with wild, dark brown fur – there was a set of blue-green eyes that glared angrily down at Obi-Wan – and then there was the matter that there was a rather fearsome set of sharpened teeth that seemed to glint in what little light there was left in the room. And there were horns. Large, gleaming horns that sat atop the thing's head like little weapons.

"Who are you?" the beast – that was the only word Obi-Wan could use to describe the creature – growled. Obi-Wan slowly stood up, backing away. "Why are you here?" the beast asked. Obi-Wan took another step back. "I was lost in the woods," he said as calmly as he could, "and –"

"You're not _welcome here!_ " the beast shouted angrily.

Obi-Wan didn't want to flinch – he didn't want to show his fear – but he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry," he said slowly as the beast neared. "I'll leave – I'll –"

"What are you staring at?" the beast asked suddenly.

"What?"

" _What are you staring at?!_ "

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes. "I'm not staring at anything –"

"You've come to stare at the _beast_ , haven't you?!"

 _Ah. Well, the name wasn't wrongly given,_ Obi-Wan thought, but ducked as the beast lunged forward again. "Please," he said, raising his hands, "I didn't mean any harm. I just needed a place to say, but I'll leave if you –"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay," the beast spat, and without warning, his arms latched forth to grab Obi-Wan's shoulders. The man started to protest, shouting and kicking his legs furiously as he was dragged against his will down the corridors. _Oh, Kira,_ he thought to himself. _Forgive me._

xXx

Kira looked up from her book to hear a loud rapping sound at the door. Tucking her book under her shoulder, she walked over to the door and peeked out the window to see who it was – and found herself staring at Sanjay's somewhat magnified face. Groaning, Kira stepped away, hoping that Sanjay wouldn't see her – but even though Kira hadn't even welcomed the man in, Sanjay kicked open the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Sanjay!" Kira forced a smile on her face, though she could feel a gag coming on. "What a…surprise."

"Isn't it, though? I'm just full or surprises." Sanjay asked with a smirk. _Ugh_.

Sanjay leaned forward, resting his hand on the table. "You know, Kira," he said, lifting both of his eyebrows ( _ugh, ugh, ugh,_ ugh _,_ Kira thought, disgusted), "there are _many_ girls who would just _love_ to be in your shoes. This is the day –" He broke off to look in the mirror. Sanjay paused and grinned at himself in the mirror – and winked. Kira actually rolled her eyes this time. Sanjay looked back at Kira. " _This_ is the day that your dreams come true."

Kira quickly backed over to the table with her book still under her arm. "Do you mean my dream of traveling to a fictional reality?" she asked politely. "Because that would be _extremely_ pleasant." Sanjay snorted. "No, no, my dear," he said, waving his hands. ( _I am not your_ dear _,_ Kira thought, wrinkling her nose.) "I'm talking about _this_ dream." He plopped down at the table and planted his boots on the table, splattering mud all over the table cloth – and a bit of it landed on Kira's book. She wrinkled her nose and pulled away.

"Picture this," Sanjay continued with a smug smile, "a rusty hunting cottage – my latest kill roasting over the fire – and my little wife massaging my feet." To emphasize, he kicked off his boots to reveal his socked feet. Kira backed away, feeling something churn at the bottom of her stomach. "Get your feet off my table, Sanjay," she said coolly, but the man remarked over her, "Oh, and the little ones will be playing with the dogs on the floor…"

 _Little ones?Plural?With him? Dear God,_ Kira thought. She backed a bit farther away until she was at the kitchen counter. Kira blindly reached for anything – something – until her hand curled around a familiar handle. Kira's jaw squared. Obi-Wan had taught her a few lessons in self-defense, just in case…for the billionth time that day, Kira gave a silent thanks to her father.

"Dogs?" Kira asked flatly.

"No! Boys! We'll have six or seven of them, just like me," Sanjay replied with a laugh. Kira's grip on the handle tightened. "Imagine that," she replied dryly. Sanjay grinned. "Exactly," he said, nearing Kira to an uncomfortable proximity. "And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think," Kira muttered.

" _You_ , Kira," Sanjay said loudly. "Go on – what do you say? Say you'll marry me!"

Kira smiled. "You know, Sanjay," she said, letting sarcasm drip from her voice, "I _would_ …but…" She ducked from underneath Sanjay and pointed her knife at the man. "That's not exactly how my dreams go." Sanjay stared at the knife. "Oh, feisty thing," he tsked, "we'll fix that in you, Kira, yes we will –"

He started to walk after Kira – and Kira quickly slammed herself into the door just as Sanjay placed his arms on the surface behind her. "Now, darling, why don't you drop that knife?" Sanjay asked. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I would be more worried about _you_ hurting _yourself_ ," Kira retorted, and opened the door. She quickly leapt out of the way – and watched with some satisfaction as Sanjay fell into a puddle of mud at the steps. Kira then ducked back into the house, grabbed Sanjay's boots, and tossed them after him. It landed on his head with a satisfying _thunk_ (oh, Kira always _knew_ his head would be hollow), and glared down at him. She looked up to see that a wedding ceremony had already been set up, to her great disgust. People were staring at her, while others seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

Kira looked down at Sanjay, who had not yet arisen from the puddle of mud. Kira tossed the knife back into her house and walked forward as Sanjay finally started to lift his head. Mustering up the nastiest grin she could possibly have, Kira poked Sanjay's head and said loftily, "Next time, when a lady says no, she means it." With that, she kicked the man back into the mud puddle, looked at her audience, and slammed the door.

xXx

"Is he gone?" Kira asked, poking her head out of the door. She watched as sure enough, the wedding audience left the paths. Kira sighed and grabbed a bucket of chicken feed – the chickens beside her squawked as if agreeing with her as she asked, "Can you _imagine?_ He asked me to _marry_ him! _Me!_ "

She walked down the back of the house where the chickens lived. She tossed the feed towards them, continuing to mutter herself, "That bore, that _tactless_ , idiotic _creature!_ " She tossed back her hair, saying, "Madame _Sanjay?_ Can you just see it? _Madame Sanjay_ , his little _wife!_ " Kira dropped the bucket of feed and marched out to the field behind her house. "No sir, not me – I _guarantee_ it!"

She flung herself to the grass, staring up at the sky above her. Her mind reeled at the thought. Just being that fool's _wife_ – doing nothing but – oh, what did he say? Look at his trophies and look after children?

Kira didn't have anything against children. She didn't have anything against romantics. After all, she had read marvelous stories on princesses and princes falling in love after fighting wars and dragons and evil sorcerers together. But _Sanjay_ was everything Kira stood _against_ , not to mention he had a horrifying belief that a _woman_ wasn't allowed to be _educated_ or _talented_ or – _ugh_ , Kira wanted to shout just _thinking_ about it. And of course, there was the fact that Obi-Wan had taught her so much about how to stand against those kind of people. She couldn't let those teachings go to waste, either.

And as though the world sensed that Kira was thinking about her father, the girl heard a familiar neighing sound. Kira sat up to find Phillip galloping towards her in a wild frenzy. "Phillip!" she cried, standing up. "What – what are you doing here?" She looked down at the reins, looked over Phillip – and asked, "Where's Father? Where is he? Where did he –" She frantically hopped onto the horse. "You need to take me to him – is he hurt? Is he – oh, _no_ …"

* * *

 **A/N -** I had too much fun writing about Kira standing up against Sanjay. #sorrynotsorry Plus, I feel that I was always annoyed that in the movie, Belle was always a little too timid when being harassed. And I discussed this with Amy - we both believed that Kira would have a bit more backbone than your stereotypical 'damsel in distress'. Not that damsels in distress can be strong women, but I think that particular scene was more fit into Kira's character. You might see a lot of that in later chapters - just some dialogue modifications, some acting modifications, just to fit with the character. (And besides, peaceful man or not, I've got the feeling Obi would have wanted to give at least some kind of physical training for Kira.)

Which brings me to another point - I understand that compared to Maurice, Obi isn't really crazy - but considering this takes place in France in the older days, I think anyone who considered women to be equals back then wasn't seen as sane as mind. So there's that little tidbit in history. (I would like to thank my past self who used to be obsessed with history - and all of my awesome history teachers for that knowledge, though they would never read this. Ha.)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!


	3. The Enchanted

Hello, hello, everyone! Back with another chapter! I've spent...the majority of my time catching up on _Agents of SHIELD_ on Netflix and watching _The Flash._ As you can tell, I'm a bit obsessed with superhero stuff. (DC and Marvel - I've only watched _iZombie_ and _The Flash_ (and only three episodes of _The Flash..._ )

And the season two opening episode of _Star Wars Rebels_ is coming up tonight! *screams loudly* But anyways - back to the story.

* * *

 _Chapter Three. The Enchanted_

" _Hey, you finally did it!" Kira said, her eyes gleaming proudly. "You caught me before I caught you!" Caleb crossed his arms. "I always know where you are," the seven-year old said loftily. "I just never bother telling you. I'm supposed to play it easy on girls." Kira frowned. "My father says that there's a difference between being polite to girls and being annoying to girls," she said. "Being polite means you let them walk ahead of you or help them with their studies. Being mean is just pretending that you're better than them."_

 _Caleb startled. "Oh," he said simply. "Okay." Clasping his hands together, Caleb said, "Then I didn't play it easy with you, Kira. I found you because I found you." He hesitated, and with a careful smile, he asked, "Is that okay now?"_

 _Kira smiled, pleased. "Yeah," she replied happily. "That's much better."_

xXx

Kira wished she was lost.

She wished she was in a happier place, a place that might settle her jittery nerves.

But instead, Kira was standing in front of a set of iron gates that seemed to be stuck together. Only they weren't, as Kira found out when she started to open them up. "Steady, Phillip," she whispered as the horse started to neigh uneasily. "You must stay." She took in a deep breath and started out of the gates.

The first thing she saw was the giant castle, like something out of her books. Only, unlike the castles in her books, this one was dark and damp-looking and…incredibly gloomy. Kira shivered. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself and started down the bridge that led to the castle. Eventually, she reached the doors – and without knocking (her father would be annoyed by her manners, Kira realized with a pang), she pushed open the doors.

"Hello?" Kira called, stepping inside. She looked around the entrance – a red carpet, statues…a chandelier and marble staircases. Under different circumstances, Kira would have actually enjoyed this kind of design – maybe even admired it – but if this was the castle that was holding her father hostage, well…she didn't think this castle deserved appreciation. "Father?" Kira called, running up the staircase. "Father, are you here? Please answer me!"

xXx

"Mother! Mother! I saw a girl in the castle!"

Padmé turned around to see her son hopping towards her. It had been a few years since they were all transformed – and still, Padmé had to take a few moments to realize that the hopping teacup was her son. "Now, now, Luke," she chided, "I won't have you making up any tales. The master isn't in a very good mood – and you shouldn't say anything as ridiculous as that."

"But Mother, I s _aw_ her!" Luke protested.

"No, no – into the tub with you!" Padmé replied, helping her son into the little tub of soap water, ignoring Luke's continued protests. Just then, there was a, "Padmé!"

The teapot sighed and turned around to see Ahsoka, the duster. "There's a girl in the castle!" Ahsoka said happily. "Do you know what this means? There's a _girl in the castle!_ "

Padmé stared. She heard Luke emerge from the soap water. "See?" he asked. "I told ya!"

xXx

"This is all your fault," Admiral hissed at Anakin. " _You_ wanted to invite that man into the castle, while I said that _no_ , we were going to get into trouble, but you had to offer him _tea_ and invite him to _stay_ and now everyone is in a mess because of you." Anakin rolled his eyes. "I was _trying_ to be hospitable!" he said through gritted teeth. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that the master would be in a bad mood?"

"Anakin, he's _always in a bad mood._ When are you going to get that through your head? Or are your ears still full of candlewax?"

Anakin glared. "At least I'm not full of loose wires," he muttered.

"Now, see here –"

" _Father?_ "

Anakin and Admiral both turned to see a blonde, small girl walk down the hallway outside. Anakin's lips parted and he turned back to look at Admiral. They hopped off the table they were standing on in tandem – and poked their heads out of the door to see the girl going down the hallway. "Father?" the girl called again.

"Did you see that?" Anakin asked Admiral. "It's a _girl!_ "

"I know it's a girl," Admiral snapped.

"Don't you see?" Anakin asked excitedly, hopping out from behind the door. "She's the one! She must be the person we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Without another word, he started to hop after the girl. Admiral gaped after the candle. "Wait just a minute!" he called after him. "No – Anakin – wait a minute!"

xXx

"Father?" Kira turned to hear a door creak open. She gasped and turned to it, wondering if someone was to appear – hopefully Obi-Wan. However, she only waited for a few moments before going inside. She was instantly presented with a set of stairs – and without hesitating, she started to walk up. "Father?" she called again.

When no one replied, Kira paused. "That's strange…" she murmured, turning to look at a candle. "I was _sure_ there was _someone_ here…is anyone here?"

"Kira?" a weak voice called.

"Father?" Kira perked up. She sprinted forward to find Obi-Wan sitting in a small cell. She sat down in front of the cell and reached out for her father's hands. Kira flinched at how cold they were – and murmured, relieved, "You're here." Obi-Wan smiled weakly. He turned the other way to cough into his elbow – and said quietly, "You need to leave this place, Kira. Right now."

"What? Why?" Kira asked, leaning forward. "Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain!" Obi-Wan replied, his voice taking on a new kind of urgency that Kira had never heard him in. "You must go now!" Kira shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you!" she protested. And then, out of nowhere, came an arm that separated herself from her father.

"How dare you come here!" a low voice shouted.

Kira stumbled backwards, only aware of Obi-Wan shouting – a beg, a plead. Kira felt her blood run cold. _This_ was something that she hadn't had in mind. "Who are you?" she asked into the darkness. She could make out an outline of something – or someone – across the room. "I am the master of this castle," the voice replied. Kira felt fear thrum in her veins. "Please," she said, "I've just come for my father. Can't you see he's ill?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could have _died_ ," Kira responded, standing up. "Please – I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," the voice responded coldly. "He's my prisoner."

Kira felt frustration building up inside of her. "There must be something I could – wait!" She reached out for the person blindly. And though she couldn't see the source of the voice, she could feel a pause in the air. Taking her chance, Kira said, "Let me take his place instead."

" _You?_ " there was something new in the voice now. Almost a curiosity. Or maybe it was amusement. "You would take his place?"

"Kira, _no_!" Obi-Wan protested, but Kira didn't bother looking back at him. Closing her eyes, she replied as bravely as she could, "If I did, would you let him go?" There was another pause before the voice responded, "Yes – but on one condition." Kira crossed her arms. "And that is?" she asked.

"You must stay here forever."

" _Kira!_ " Obi-Wan shouted again. "You can't – please –"

Kira kept her eyes trained on the other side of the room. Frowning, she said slowly, "Come into the light." There was yet another silence. And then, Kira heard the sound of shuffling feet – and Kira watched as a clawed, fur-covered foot slowly made its way into the beam of light at the center of the room. Kira felt her breath quicken as the figure slowly emerged – to reveal itself as – well, Kira couldn't quite describe it – only that she was horrified.

Brown, scraggly hair covered the thing from top to bottom – a fierce set of blue eyes glowered down at Kira. His lower jaw had sharpened teeth, all set together unevenly. A set of gleaming horns towered atop his head – and though the beast wore clothes, they were all torn in different places.

Kira gasped and turned away, unable to control the urge to run. Instead, she found herself looking down at her father's hands, which were still clutching the bars of his cell. "Kira, I won't let you," Obi-Wan said. "It's fine. I'll be alright. _Please_ , just – _no!_ "

Kira could feel her hands trembling as she walked back up to the beast. In her stories, the main character was always brave. The main character never cried out or got frightened or felt weak at the knees. The main character was always putting her head up high and doing the right thing. This was the right thing, wasn't it? And how could Kira ever leave Obi-Wan in the mercy of this…beast? Kira couldn't imagine how awful – how _guilty_ she would feel if she was to follow her father's instructions and return home.

Trying to ignore the trembling of her bottom lip, Kira said, "You have my word."

"Then it is done," the beast growled, and swiftly pushed past Kira. The girl leaned against the wall, ignoring how wet and uncomfortable and cold it felt against her shoulder. She tried to keep the tears from coming – tried not to think about how badly her eyes stung. And when Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Kira, it took everything in the girl to not actually cry out. "Kira, listen to me," Obi-Wan was saying frantically. "I've lived my life – you're young; you have much to look forward to – you don't have to do this –"

Obi-Wan was yanked away before he could finish whatever argument he had left in him. "Wait!" Kira said frantically, running forward as the beast dragged Obi-Wan away. "No! Father! Just a little longer, please!" But the beast wouldn't listen. Kira watched helplessly as her father was pulled away.

And then, before he could disappear altogether, Kira saw her father's lips mouth _I love you_ – over and over and over again.

That was when Kira started crying.

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing into her hands and heaving heavy breaths from her chest. Kira could hear the footsteps spiraling down to the main floor of the castle – and then she heard the heart-aching sound of the doors slamming. Kira looked up and wildly looked for a window – and though she knew her heart probably couldn't take it, Kira managed to drag herself to look outside.

She was right.

Seeing her father pushed into a carriage and being driven away really _did_ break a part of her inside.

xXx

"Er…master?"

Kanan looked over at the candlestick. " _What?_ " he growled angrily. Anakin was rubbing his lit-hands together. "Well…seeing that the girl might now be staying with us for a long time, I was about to suggest that we should offer her ah, a more comfortable room, yes?" Kanan glowered at him. Hurriedly, Anakin added, "Then again, maybe not!"

Kanan huffed out an annoyed breath and stormed up the stairs to shortly come to the sight of the girl – Kira, he distinctly remembered the man calling her – wiping away what seemed to be the last of tears from her eyes. He paused at the door, staring down at her. Kira looked up, and to his surprise, she gave him a resentful look. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she said, her voice shaking. "He was my _father_ – you couldn't even give me that."

Kanan rubbed a clawed hand behind the back of his neck – and promptly pulled it away. He could never get used to the feeling of what used to be his smooth hand rubbing at his now furry neck. It was the oddest feeling in the world - not to mention uncomfortable, especially since his claws always got caught and tangled into his hair.

"I'll show you to your room," Kanan only said, turning back around.

"Room?" Kira asked quietly.

Kanan turned back around. "What, do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No," Kira quickly replied.

"Then follow me."

The trip down from the tower was more awkward than Kanan had anticipated. And the fact that Kira was crying beside him wasn't exactly helping the atmosphere, either. Kanan pretended not to hear the girl's sniffles – or see that there were silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Say something to her," Anakin hissed from Kanan's hand.

Kanan frowned. He flicked his eyes over to Kira and said slowly, "You can call me Kanan and…I hope you…like it here." He looked over at Anakin, who rolled his eyes and waved his hands. Kanan sighed and added, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like – except the West Wing." Instantly, Kira asked, "What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden," Kanan snapped, whirling around to look at the girl. Kira drew back, holding her hands out in front of herself as if to fight back whatever attack was coming. Staring, Kanan whirled back around with a soft growl. He continued to walk down the hallway until they came across an empty guest room – something that Kanan hadn't used in a very, very long time. Nearly a lifetime ago.

 _But that was different,_ Kanan thought bitterly. _The_ times _were different._

"This is your room," Kanan said, opening the door and letting Kira in. "And if you need anything, my servants will attend you." The girl stiffly walked inside, her hands clenched together in fists at her sides. Kanan felt Anakin nudge him. "Invite her to dinner," the candlestick urged. "Go on."

Kanan felt something inside of him snap. "You will join me for dinner," he said gruffly. Then, he added, "That's not a request!" And with that being said, he slammed the door behind Kira, ignoring Anakin's protests.

xXx

"Who does she think she is?" Sanjay Rash fumed at the fireplace. All around him were people laughing and drinking at the bar – but Sanjay paid no attention to them, instead glowering at the flames sitting in front of him. "Rejected – publicly humiliated – why, it's more than I can bear!" He grabbed the tankards from Lux's waiting hands and threw them at the fire with all his might. To his satisfaction, there was a small explosion when the alcohol hit the flames.

"More beer?" Lux asked hopefully.

"What does it matter?" Sanjay asked waspishly, turning his chair away from the fire. "Nothing helps – I've been disgraced!" Lux instantly walked in front of Sanjay. "Who, you?" he asked. "Never!" Sanjay turned his chair over again – only to have that boy jump in front of him again.

"Sanjay, sir," Lux grabbed Sanjay by the shoulders. "You've got to pull yourself together!" He crossed his arms and said, "Everyone wants to be you, Sanjay – literally, everyone here!" He gestured at the men sitting around the tables – and as if on cue, they all lifted their glasses to Sanjay with a cheer. Still, Sanjay remained feeling dejected. He turned his chair towards the fire, hoping that Lux would get the clue – only the boy didn't.

"Everyone's inspired by you!" Lux exclaimed. He pointed at the men – and a few women, who swooned as he looked over at them. "No one's like you, Sanjay!" He grinned and spinning backwards, grabbed at a few men drinking. "Go on, tell him what you think!" The men lifted their tankards.

"What a man!"

"Look at 'im!"

"Why're you so sad? Look at what you've got!"

Sanjay smiled smugly. He looked over at Lux, who beamed proudly up at the man. Sanjay had to admit – Lux was a bother and an extreme case to handle with, but if there was something that boy _was_ good at, it was getting others to agree with Sanjay's character.

Just then, the door slammed open, and in came barreling in – was that Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"My daughter – please –" He was saying desperately, out of breath and looking more ragged than Sanjay had ever seen him. (And that was saying much.) Reaching out to random men, Obi-Wan said, "My daughter – she's been caught by a _beast_ – he wants her there _forever!_ "

"Looks like he's lost a few bolts the last time we've seen him," Lux muttered to Sanjay. He resisted the urge to smile. Instead, he asked, "Slow down there, Obi-Wan," he said. "Who's got your daughter?"

"A beast," Obi-Wan gasped, stumbling forward. There was a long pause – and then everyone started laughing. "Was it big?" someone called. Obi-Wan turned around. His face closed up instantly – but after, he said, "Yes – it was the largest thing I've ever seen!"

"Did it have big teeth?" another man snarled.

"Yes, large ones."

"And a _snout?_ "

Obi-Wan turned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he _did_ ," he replied. Sanjay smiled. "Alright, then, Obi-Wan – we'll help you." Obi-Wan looked warily up at the man. "You will?" he asked tiredly. Sanjay clapped his hands together. "Of _course_ we will," he emphasized, looking over at his men. They nodded and took Obi-Wan by the shoulders, promptly swinging him out of the tavern. There were a few shouts – a few sounds of punches being thrown – and then the men were back, laughing to themselves, "Crazy, old Kenobi! How long do you think it'll take for him to crack for good?"

 _Crazy, old Kenobi._

Sanjay smiled. He looked down at Lux. "That man is Kira's father," he said slowly. "Lux, I think I have a plan to finally get Kira to be my wife. And it involves this beast that the loon came up with."

xXx

Kira was sick of people knocking on her doors, whether it was in a castle or not. She looked up from her bed – which was already uncomfortable, even though it was made up of softer stuff than her own bed at home ( _home_ , Kira thought sadly) – and asked, "Who is it?"

"Padmé Amidala, dear," a soft voice replied. Kira frowned. She slowly got up from her bed and opened the door – at first, she couldn't see anyone – but then she felt something brush against her leg and looking down, Kira spotted a hopping teapot along with a few cups, all with faces on them. "I thought you might like a pot of tea," the teapot – Padmé? – said kindly. Kira gasped, backing away. "You're…you're…" she breathed, and promptly crashed into the wardrobe behind her.

"Oops! Careful there!" a voice said from behind. Kira whirled around to see the wardrobe lighting up with a face. Kira felt the room spin around her. She stumbled back into her bed and placed a hand over her forehead. "This is impossible," she said faintly. "I'm dreaming – I – I must be going crazy…"

"I _know!_ " the wardrobe said in a sing-song voice. She (Kira figured it was a she…?) leaned against the bed and cheerfully added, "But here we are!"

"Told you she was pretty, Mother," a small teacup said to Padmé. Kira looked down – and the teacup smiled up at the girl. Kira simply stared – and managed a smile back, though she wasn't quite sure how she felt about receiving a compliment from a teacup that sounded like a little boy. "Alright, Luke, that'll do," Padmé said, pouring tea into the teacup – Luke. "Carefully now," the pot called as Luke hopped towards Kira. "Don't spill!"

Kira carefully took Luke's handle before murmuring a quiet "thank you".

"Hey!" Luke said suddenly, after Kira had placed the cup down. "Wanna see me do a trick?" Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose," she replied. Luke grinned. He closed his eyes and held his breath – at least, that's what it seemed to be – and a second later, bubbles started to flow from his top.

"Luke!" Padmé called, annoyed. Luke promptly stopped, blushing. (How was it even possible for a teacup to blush?) "Sorry," he said guiltily. Padmé sighed and looked up at Kira. "What you did back there was a brave thing, my dear," she said gently. "We all thought it was brave," the wardrobe added with a nod. "I'm Cadena, by the way."

Kira smiled. "Nice to meet you all," she said quietly. She gently placed Luke back down on the floor and responded quietly, "I've lost my father – I've lost any hope I have of…of doing what I can with my life – how can that make me happy?"

"You'll see," Padmé replied sympathetically. "It'll all be better in the end." She looked up. "But listen to me – jabbering on when there's supper to be set on the table. We'll see you in a few minutes." The teapot started to hop out of the door, with Luke following close behind. ("Goodbye!" he said sweetly.)

The minute they were gone, Cadena smiled over at Kira. "Now," she trilled, "what shall we get you to wear?" She flung open her drawers, saying, "Let's see…ah! Here we are!" She pulled out a pink dress. "Look at this! It'll look absolutely _beautiful_ on you –"

"That's awfully kind of you," Kira said, gently putting the dress back. "But I'm not going to dinner."

"What?" Cadena asked, stopping. "But you must!"

Before Kira could respond, a clock whizzed into the room. "Ahem," he said. "Dinner has been served."

xXx

"What's taking her so long?" Kanan growled, pacing the room. "Why isn't she down here yet?!"

"Be patient with her, sir," Padmé said quietly. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day. She'll need some time."

"Sir," Anakin said carefully, "have you considered that this girl might be the one to break the spell…?"

"Of course I have!" Kanan snapped angrily. "I'm not a fool."

"Good!" Anakin smiled. "You'll just have to fall in love with her – she'll fall in love with you – and _poof!_ The spell will be broken; we'll be back to human by midnight!" Padmé sighed. "I don't think it's _quite_ as simple as that, Anakin…" she murmured with a shake of her head. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that's what needs to _happen_ ," he replied. "And besides, the rose has already started to wilt!"

"It's no use," Kanan muttered, standing in front of the fireplace. The flames flickered before him, casting darker shadows over his face. "She's…well, _normal_. And I'm…" He looked down at his hands – his clawed hands, always so strange, always so monstrous. "Look at me," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, there's more to love than just _that_ , Kanan," Padmé said from above. "She'll get past your looks, I promise you. All it'll take are some…attitude changes." Padmé huffed. "For one, sit up straight!" Kanan automatically straightened his back from his usual slouching position. "Don't mumble! Have good manners, and make eye contact!" Anakin nodded, hopping forward. "Come on, sir – we've seen you smile before! Remember?"

 _Yes, but that was a long time ago._

"Come, come! That smile – a devilish smile!" Anakin urged. Kanan sighed – and bared his teeth. Anakin winced. "Fine, never mind," he muttered. "How about your natural wit? Be charming! Charismatic! It _works!_ Compliment her! But give her some time to speak her mind!"

"And most of all," Padmé and Anakin said together, "you must control your anger!"

"Ahem?"

Everyone turned to see Admiral standing at the doorway. Twitching nervously, the clock said, "Er…sir, the girl – she won't – she's not –"

"What?" Kanan asked gruffly.

"Well…she won't come to dinner." Admiral said hesitantly.

xXx

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" Kanan shouted at Kira's door. Crossing her arms, Kira glared at the door and snapped, "I'm not hungry!" She heard a frustrated sound from the other side and then Kanan shouted, "You come out or – or – or I'll break down the door!"

There were some murmurs from outside the door – Kira could make out a few voices, first –

"Master, I might not be a love expert, but, heh – I don't think that's how you win a girl's affections." (Kira recognized it as Anakin – the candlestick man who had been with Kanan a few times.)

"Just please… _attempt_ to be nice to her!" (Admiral.)

"I _would_ , but she's being _difficult!_ " Kanan snarled.

"Gently, gently…" (Definitely Padmé.)

There was a heavy sigh and then, Kanan asked, "Would you please come down to dinner with me?"

"No," Kira replied instantly.

She heard a quick movement ( _fwip)_ outside of her door – one she could just imagine as a gesture, but Kira didn't care. She kept her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes glaring. There was a throat clearing and then, Admiral said quietly from the other side, "Now, now, master – with suave…be a gentleman."

Kanan said through what Kira could imagine as gritted teeth, "It would give me _great pleasure_ if you would join me for dinner." Kira didn't miss the low, bitter notes in the beast's voice as his message continued. She let out a small scoff. Beast or no, one would think it would have some more tact. "A-hem!" Admiral coughed. "A bit more sincerely, if you will."

There was another resigned sigh. "Please."

"No, thank you!" Kira shouted.

There was a loud _bang_ , followed by Kanan yelling, "You can't stay there forever!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and _starve_!"

 _Fine! I'll do just that!_ Kira thought. She heard footsteps storming away from her room and she kicked herself back onto her bed. _Men_ , she thought sourly. _They weren't any different. And this beast was just like Sanjay – controlling, demanding, and violent._

xXx

"I _tried_ to be polite to her!" Kanan muttered to himself, walking to his room. "What does she want me to do? _Beg?_ " He paced the dark floors until he caught sight of the main thing in his room – a fragile, glass dome with a single, glowing rose at the center – taunting him, seeming to taunt him for his troubles. Kanan glowered at it and sat down. The rose was his reminder – a reminder that there was still something terribly wrong with him – that there was something inside of him that couldn't help but to be shown.

" _You must find someone who will love you for who you are, even with all that bitterness locked up inside," the Enchantress had said. "You are a beast inside, little Caleb."_

 _God_ , it had been forever since Kanan had heard anyone call him by his boyhood name. _Caleb_. It seemed like a far-off memory, something that seemed to slip out of his fingers. There were memories that flashed around his head once in a while – a brief smile, a girl's laugh, and a game of tag. That was all Kanan could really remember from his childhood, which he supposed was somewhat depressing, especially since he had kept his name _Caleb_ until he turned ten – which was when his parents died and when he had inherited the throne.

 _Kanan_ had been the name chosen for him – a tradition set by his family. _Caleb_ was too innocent.

Sighing, Kanan grabbed at the mirror that the Enchantress had given him – something of a gift, really, but it _did_ come along with the curse. "Show me the girl," he said quietly.

The mirror took its time to start up, as it always did – and then the edges started to crackle an eerie, green color. Finally, it lit up to reveal the wardrobe – Cadena – leaning over Kira, saying, "The master really isn't that bad once you get to know him! Just give it some time – why don't you give him a chance?"

Kira's arms were crossed firmly over her chest. "I don't _want_ to give him a chance!" she replied angrily. "I don't want to know him – I don't want anything to _do_ with him!"

Kanan stared at the mirror. He put it down gently. What had the Enchantress also said to him?

" _Pretending to know everything won't get you anywhere. Actually knowing and seeing everything will only result in pain. It's about time you learn that."_

"I'm fooling myself again," Kanan muttered, stepping away from the rose as a petal dropped. By the last petal dropped, he knew that the spell would be permanent – unless this Kira girl could learn to love him first. Kanan would have laughed at the thought, if he hadn't been feeling so somber already.

"It's hopeless."

* * *

 **A/N -** And I'm also going to be heading out to a party later tonight. Yup, I'm enjoying summer vacation so far.

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!


	4. Be Our Guest

Guess who's in Boston? I am! *waves arms frantically* It seems that this summer, I'm going to be traveling around a lot.

* * *

 _Chapter Four. Be Our Guest_

" _So…why can't you play with me anymore?" Kira asked quietly, looping her fingers in Caleb's hand. They were seven years old, laying side by side each other on the grass. Kira could make out each one of Caleb's fingernails – all pink and neat and perfect, as a pampered prince's would._

" _My tutors and my mother told me that I have more things to tend to now that my father's ill," Caleb replied quietly. Kira propped herself up by the elbows. "I'm sorry about that," she said honestly. "I can't…imagine what I would feel if my father was suddenly sick." Caleb smiled. "Yeah." He only said. "But right now, I don't wanna talk about that. What else do you wanna play?"_

xXx

Kira tentatively took some steps out of her room. She looked around the hallway nervously, wondering if Kanan was somehow still around. When she found that he wasn't at all around, Kira ventured down the hallway. Her stomach had started making odd grumbling noises for some time now – and whether or not the beast liked it, she was going to have to get _some_ food.

When Kira managed to find the kitchen, she found that Admiral and Padmé were already hopping about. "Ah, mademoiselle!" Admiral said, looking up. "What a nice surprise to see you!" Kira managed a smile. "I'm afraid we haven't truly met," Admiral added, extending a little clock hand. "I am Admiral." Kira shook the hand. "Nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

She heard someone hopping behind her – and she turned to see the candlestick – Anakin – already extending a lit-out hand as well. "And I am Anakin," he said cheerfully. Kira extended her hand to shake it – and Anakin pecked a quick kiss before hopping back. Admiral rolled his eyes before saying, "Is there anything we can possibly do to make you feel more comfortable during your stay?"

"Well…" Kira looked around the kitchen. "I _am_ a little hungry."

Padmé perked up. "Did you hear that?" she asked excitedly. "She's hungry! Well, what are we waiting for? Start the fire – set out the silverware – make something quickly!" Admiral sighed. "Remember what the master said…" he murmured. Padmé tsked. "No, no, no," she replied loftily. "I'm not about to let a poor child starve on my watch."

"Fine, fine," Admiral sighed, though he still looked twitchy. "We'll get her some water – bread –"

" _Admiral_ , I'm disappointed!" Anakin interrupted, shaking his head. "She's our guest – not a prisoner! This way, mademoiselle!" He hopped out the door, leading Kira away. She heard Admiral call after them, "Alright, alright – just keep it down!" Anakin let out a laugh. "Of course, of course!" he said cheerfully. "After all, what is dinner without a nice presentation?"

"A _presentation?"_ Admiral all but shrieked.

Kira was eventually led to a dining room – and sitting down at the front of the table, Anakin hopped up and said, "Come!" He clapped his hands together and instantly, dishes and silverware hopped up to the table. Kira watched with a laugh as they all started to dance before her, individually twirling and presenting food at the same time. Kira stared in delight and clapped her hands as they all spun before her, lights flashing and the occasional hum of metal and popping of food.

After Kira had herself entertained and eaten her full, she stood up and clapped her hands together. "Bravo, bravo!" she laughed. Anakin beamed up at her. "Thank you, thank you!" he said cheerfully. Admiral joined Anakin on the table with a sigh. "I should have known you were going to do that," he murmured, glancing around. "I'm only glad you didn't wake anyone…" He looked up at Kira. "And now that _that's_ finished, you ought to go back to bed."

Kira stood up. "Oh, no!" she replied. "I can't possibly go back to bed now! It's been my first time in an enchanted castle, after all!" Admiral pressed his lips together. "No, mademoiselle, I insist – you must return to bed –"

"Oh, why not?" Kira asked, poking at Admiral. "I bet you know _everything_ about the castle."

Admiral looked over at Anakin, who shrugged his shoulders. "Well…" Admiral sighed. "Alright."

xXx

"And as you can see, there are these flying buttresses – wait, where are you going, Kira?"

Kira was looking up a set of marble stairs, not unlike the ones that led her up to her own room. "Where do these lead up to?" she asked, looking over at Admiral and Anakin. Admiral cleared his throat. "The West Wing?" he asked uncertainly. "There's nothing up there. Just…musty, dusty old things."

"Ah!" Kira said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "So _this_ is the mysterious West Wing!"

"Nice going," Kira heard Anakin mutter under his breath, but the girl paid him no mind. She slowly made her way up the stairs, ignoring Anakin and Admiral's protests. "I wonder what Kanan's hiding up there…" she murmured. "Hiding?" Anakin asked, though it came out as a squeak to Kira's ears. "The master isn't hiding anything! Ah, no, mademoiselle, I must insist that you stay down –"

"If he didn't have anything to hide, then Kanan wouldn't have told me that the West Wing was forbidden," Kira replied matter-of-factly. She felt Admiral tugging at her legs, saying, "Really, Kira – perhaps you would like to see something else – _anything_ else –"

"Maybe another time," Kira said absent-mindedly, shaking away Admiral as gently as she could. "Perhaps you would like to see the gardens! Or the library!" Anakin insisted, stepping in front of Kira. "You have a library?" Kira asked suddenly. Kira watched with some amusement as relief spread across both Anakin and Admiral's faces. "Yes! A library with books! Mountains of books! Oh, you could stay in there for decades! Centuries, even!" Anakin was saying, already jumping down the stairs.

Kira watched as Anakin and Admiral started down the hallway – and Kira was somewhat tempted to follow them – mountains and mountains of books seemed appealing – but then she looked back at the mysterious West Wing, and well…she couldn't exactly just leave it there.

Casting a furtive glance at Anakin and Admiral, Kira ran up the stairs and into the West Wing.

The first thing she noticed was that there was indeed a series of musty, dusty looking statues. Some looked something like Kanan himself – with horns and snouts and vicious looking fangs. _Maybe for his ego,_ Kira thought with a snort. Kira passed a mirror – and stopped to look at it. She observed the broken glass, and briefly wondered who might have broken it. Shaking her head, Kira quickened her pace down the hallway and eventually reached a door. She paused, looking around to see if there were any doors in this hallway – only to find that there were none.

Kira paused, uncertain what might possibly lie beyond – what if Kanan was to be there? What would happen?

"Well," Kira said aloud, stepping back. "He's already taken everything from me." Reassured by that thought in a way that Kira hadn't thought possible, the girl walked forward and pushed open the doors with a soft gasp. She saw ripped curtains of red silk – great tapestries that were covered with films of dust…busts of old-looking people…Kira even found a bed, which she figured was needed for even the beast to sleep.

Then, Kira turned around to see a ripped-through…was that a portrait?

Kira crept forward, looking at the ripped canvas of the portrait. There was something vaguely familiar about it – and at the moment, Kira could only see the eyes of the portrait. Green-blue…Kira knew that it was Kanan's, but still…there was something unsettling about it. Swallowing, Kira turned away from the portrait – and instead, something else caught her eye. Something glowing – something pink.

Kira looked ahead to see the most peculiar sight – there was a glowing, pink rose floating inside what appeared to be a small dome of glass. Staring, Kira walked forward and carefully undid the dome. She watched in awe as the rose continued to stand upright, its petals in full bloom except for a few that had fallen to the table it was floating above. _It's beautiful,_ Kira thought to herself, reaching out a hand. She could almost _feel_ the presence of the rose pulsing beneath her fingertips – like it had an actual heart. Like it was breathing.

Kira reached over to touch it – but before she could, a great shadow fell over her. Even before looking up, Kira knew from the sensation of her heart dropping to her stomach that it was Kanan glowering above her. Only she hadn't expected him to move so quickly – Kanan leapt in front of Kira, snatched the glass dome from her hands, and latched it over the floating rose with such protectiveness that Kira startled backwards.

"What – are – you – doing – here?" Kanan asked, glaring at Kira.

"I'm sorry," Kira said quietly, backing away.

"I warned you _not to come here_ ," Kanan growled.

"I'm sorry," Kira repeated, stepping behind an old wardrobe. (This one, unfortunately, did not come to life.) "I won't come again!"

"Do you know what you could have _done?!_ " Kanan yelled furiously, knocking over a table. Kira flinched, lurching backwards. "Please – stop!" she cried. Kanan knocked over another piece of furniture. "Get out!" he hollered. " _Get out!_ " Breathing heavily, Kira stumbled away. She practically tripped over her own legs trying to reach the doors – she grabbed her cloak from her bedroom – and started to sprint down the stairs.

"Wait – where are you going?" she heard Anakin yell after her from the base of the stairs.

"Promise or no promise," Kira said over her shoulder, grabbing at the door handle. "I'm not staying here." She pushed through the doors, ignoring Anakin and Admiral's protests from behind.

xXx

Kira felt the cold wind sting her face, but she didn't care. She pushed forward, blinking frantically as snow coated her eyelashes and brushed at her cheeks. She urged Phillip forward – and thanked that by some miracle, he hadn't left. She looked up at the trees – at the unforgiving, thick branches and trunks that were coated with the cold snow – the trees had turned into all but thick pillars of ice that refused to yield before Kira.

Grunting as Phillip reared back, Kira took a firmer grasp on the reins and tried to direct the horse into a different direction. "Stay _still_ ," she cried as he bucked wildly. Kira bit down on her bottom lip and turned, looking for what might possibly be spooking the horse – and felt her heart plunge when she caught sight of a few glowering, yellow eyes peeking from the trees behind.

Even before Kira heard their growls, she knew that the wolves were coming.

"Go, go, _go!_ " Kira shouted, urging Phillip again. Thankfully, her horse didn't need any more encouragement. It raced down the forest, tearing past trees and galloping quickly through the thick snow. Kira held onto Phillip for dear life, all the while looking over her shoulder every few minutes to see the wolves advancing. _Please, please, please,_ she thought to herself. _Not today. Not when I'm finally leaving!_

Kira cried out as Phillip sank into a snow bank, almost tossing her off. Holding on, the girl shouted, "Come _on! Not now!_ " She urged the horse – slapped at the reins as fiercely as she possibly could – until finally, the horse leapt out, narrowly missing a wolf's snapping jaws. Kira could feel her heart hammering in her chest; she could feel sweat drenching her face, though the cold didn't help matters.

And just as Phillip seemed to make his way out of the worst of the trees, Kira felt the horse kick from beneath her. She let out a small shriek and looked down to see that without even knowing, the wolves had caught up to her. She felt Phillip come to a complete halt – and wildly looking up, Kira realized that the reins had gotten tangled in the branches above. She felt frustrated, angry tears well up in her eyes. _No, no, no, no!_

Kira reached up to try to untangle the reins – only to feel herself falling right into the snow. Dazed, the girl stood up and watched as the wolves started to gather around her. Swallowing, Kira reached up and tore a branch off from a tree. She pointed it out in front of her, hoping that this alone could scare away the wolves – only when they continued to gather around her, Kira realized that she was going to have to do this by fighting.

And when the first wolf leapt towards her, Kira lifted her branch in defense. She felt the impact of the wolf's body against her branch – and with a mighty heave, she pushed it away from her. Kira watched with some victory that the wolf had sprung away in surprise – but it was short-lived, for in the next moment, the girl felt something tear at the bottom of her traveling cloak. The girl turned around to see that one of the wolves had snuck up on her, now furiously snaring its teeth in her clothes and making loud, unpromising growling sounds.

" _Gah!_ " Kira shouted, bringing the branch down on the wolf's head. It yelped and sulked backwards, blinking a few times, almost as though to ask, _are you serious right now?_ Breathing heavily, Kira tilted her head. "Well, maybe I am," she muttered aloud, lifting her branch.

 _Not today. Not when I'm so close._

Brandishing the branch in front of her again, Kira set herself into the best fighting position she could – with feet apart, her arms steady and legs firm. She remembered how her father had always been criticized for teaching Kira to fight – for wasting such lessons on a _girl_ – on allowing a girl to read and write and do things that only a man should do. That, according to everyone else, women were supposed to only be bred for marriage and giving birth to children and being a mother. And Kira also remembered feeling angry whenever her father tried to teach her how to handle weapons, complaining that she would much rather go back inside and read whatever new books she had found. ("Now, now, Kira," Obi-Wan had said with a smile, "you'll have plenty of time to read your books – but show me that stance again. _That's_ it.)

Kira wasn't even quite aware that she was beating away the wolves until she felt her arms growing tired and sore. Squaring her jaw, Kira pushed on, resorting to stabbing at the animals instead of simply trying to hit them. With each blow – with each yelp – Kira couldn't help but to cringe – but then she would remember that they had been trying to kill her, and the cycle would start all over again.

For some time, Kira wanted to believe that she was holding the upper hand. She wanted to think that she was winning against the wolves – and in some ways, she was.

That is, until they kept coming back.

Helplessly, Kira steadied herself against Phillip (who hadn't done much except try to kick away as many wolves as he could) and let out a foggy breath. She pushed her hair back with a hand and trembling from the cold and the exhaustion, Kira righted herself. A wolf leapt at her again – and swallowing, Kira lifted her branch to defend herself, waiting for impact –

But before the wolf could land, Kira heard a _yelp_ , followed by an all-too familiar roar.

Kira opened her eyes at once, turning to see a familiar figure grabbing at the wolves, growling and baring his teeth. "Kanan," she breathed, stunned. Her first instinct was to run, especially as she watched Kanan tear apart the wolves with such ferocity. Fear shivered her heart – but shock forced Kira to stand still and watch.

"Kanan," she repeated, dazed. Slowly, she leaned forward – picked up her branch – and started to move towards him. As he tore down the wolves, he grunted with difficulty, " _What_ – are you – still – doing – here?" Kira adjusted her grip on the branch. "Well, I can't exactly let you take the wolves on by yourself, now, can I?" she asked, and as a wolf jumped towards them, Kira swung her branch as hard as she could.

She could feel Kanan's surprise even before she turned to look at him.

And as Kira looked back up, she watched as a strange expression flitted across Kanan's face – only before any of them could say anything, a wolf – or rather, multiple wolves – crashed into Kanan. Crying out, Kira jumped as Kanan was suddenly forced to the ground. She started to reach out – but stopped as she watched Kanan ripping the wolves off of him. And with each wolf that was ripped away, Kira batted it towards the trees as hard that she could hear dull _thunks_ echoing all around her.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Kira watched as the last of the wolves darted away, all howling and whimpering.

Kira sank slowly to the snow, feeling her heartbeat go back to normal. "My God," she sighed, throwing the branch far away from her. "That happened." She pushed her hands up to her hair and risked a glance at Kanan, wondering what she could say. ( _Thank you for saving me? Thank you for not killing me? Thank you for getting rid of the wolves?_ )

But when Kira looked over at Kanan, all words died in her throat.

Because the thing was, Kanan wasn't standing.

He was on the snow, eyes closed and blood staining the white of the snow.

Kira stood up to her feet, eyes wide and a gasp already making its way out of her lips. She backed away into Phillip, who still hadn't moved. (Though Kira was beginning to have mixed feelings towards the horse.) _Now could be her chance. Now could be her chance to run away._

Kira almost considered it.

 _Almost._

Her hands were on the saddle – her foot was about to aid her into jumping back on Phillip. But just as she did, she turned back around to see Kanan still in the snow, showing no signs of stirring. Kira felt a lump form in her throat. She was tempted to leave him – so _sorely_ tempted. What had he ever done for her? Kanan was the one who cut her from her father – _Kanan_ was the one who limited everything she stood for – _Kanan_ –

Was also the one who helped her with the wolves.

 _That doesn't mean anything._

 _But it does,_ a voice at the back of Kira's voice whispered. _It does. He asked you what you were doing there, didn't he? If he wanted you to stay – if he wanted you to stay as his prisoner – then he would have taken you back, wouldn't he?_

Kira let her hands fall from the saddle. She closed her eyes – let her head fall forward – and breathing in a deep sigh, she turned to Kanan's direction.

xXx

Kira bit down on the tip of her tongue, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she dabbed at the wounds over Kanan's arms. She watched as he winced – pulled back – and instantly, Kira said, "Don't do that. It'll make things worse." Kanan cringed again as Kira started to lay out the cloths. Finally, after a few moments, he let out an indignant roar – until Kira glowered at him.

"That _hurts_ ," Kanan said with a glare.

"Well, it wouldn't _hurt_ as much if you would just _hold still_ ," Kira replied, grabbing Kanan's arm. She pressed a cloth down on the wound and ignored the flinch that the beast expressed shortly after. "Well, if _you_ hadn't run out, then this wouldn't have happened!" Kanan muttered.

"And if _you_ hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have run out."

"Well, _you_ were in the West Wing!"

"And _you two_ need to calm down," Anakin piped up from the corner of the room.

"We do _not!_ " Kanan and Kira shouted in unison.

xXx

Wrapping up the last of the bandages, Kira stood up. "All finished," she said stiffly, letting her hands fall to her sides. She started to walk out of the room – that is, until she reached the doorway. Clearing her throat, Kira closed her eyes and lifted her head. "And thank you, by the way. For helping back there."

There was a long silence from the beast. Kira re-opened her eyes and turned around, wondering what possible response could take so long –

"Oh," Kira murmured, staring at the armchair.

Kanan was fast asleep.

Kira swallowed. "Alright, then," she murmured, and walked out of the room before he could wake.

xXx

" _And thank you, by the way. For helping back there."_

How was Kanan supposed to respond to that?

It was easier to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Because since I don't believe in 'love someone right after being saved', I'm going to take the longer route on what it means to be in love with someone. (I think that was another thing about _Beauty and the Beast_ that took some time for me to consider and revise - there were some scenes in the film that were labeled as somewhat abusive towards Belle. And I don't want readers to think that I'm pairing Kira and Kanan up in an unhealthy relationship, because in real life, unhealthy, abusive relationships are a big _no-no_ and _GTFO_.)

But at the same time, any relationship can be improved - and technically, Belle wasn't even considered a partner of Beast - she was still considered a prisoner until the very end...and etc. (So please don't think I'm trying to romanticize abusive relationships. I understand I upset some readers (though I will not name anyone), but I promise that I'm being very careful on the subject and tiptoeing around it to make sure that I won't end this story by making people think that I actually paired people up in a toxic relationship. So. *takes a breath* Those are my two cents.

Reviews are appreciated - constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!


	5. Wasn't There Before

Gotta say, I always have a hard time writing romance (which is odd, because I'm pretty sure it's one of the most popular types of fanfic out there)...but hey, let's see how much of this I can write without cringing back and trying to re-write everything. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Five. Wasn't There Before_

" _Oof!"_

" _Girl, watch where you're going! Don't you know who this is?"_

 _Caleb watched as Kira stood up, rubbing the back of her neck with a puzzled frown. She looked over at Caleb from behind the guard's shoulder, asking, "What are you talking about? Of course I know who this is – I'm his friend!" She looked up at the guard suspiciously. "But who are you? Where's the other guards?"_

" _They've been replaced. Strict orders from the acting king."_

 _Kira narrowed her eyes. "Caleb?" she called. "What's going on?"_

 _The guard in front of Caleb shot him a look – and though it was furtive, the boy caught a shake of a head. Caleb squared his jaw. Then, pushing past his detail, he grabbed Kira's wrist and said defiantly, "Kira's my friend. If you want to get rid of her, then you'll have to get rid of me, too."_

xXx

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," Sanjay heard the man sitting in front of him say. He looked over the tankard of beer he had sitting in his hand – and watched him carefully. From what Sanjay had heard, Count Dukoo was a dangerous man who shouldn't be meddled with, even _if_ he ran a house full of lunatics. And Sanjay had underestimated Dukoo – the man of the asylum certainly lived up to his expectations in the stories.

With a sharp, stern, white beard and almost yellowing eyes, Dukoo looked like a copy of one of those villains that Sanjay used to hear of from when he was a boy. (Then again, he never really paid too much attention to them in the first place.)

"But you said that you would make this meeting worthwhile," Dukoo added, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Sanjay braced on a smile. _Confidence_ , he thought to himself, _is key._ After digging around, Sanjay threw a heavy pouch of coins on the table. Dukoo took it without expression – and took up a coin with a small smirk. "I'm only just listening," the old man said coolly.

"It's like this," Sanjay said in a low voice. He leaned in towards Dukoo, adding, "I've got my heart set on marrying Kira Narro-Kenobi – only she needs a little…" He searched for the right word. Then, after a pause, he said, "Persuasion."

Sanjay heard a chuckle from Lux beside him. "She turned him down flat," he laughed. Sanjay's hand instinctively shot out, knocking Lux's tankard into his face.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatic," Sanjay explained angrily. "He was in here just a few nights ago, _raving_ about a _beast_ in a castle."

Dukoo lifted his eyebrows. "As much as I dislike him, I'll agree to this – Obi-Wan Kenobi is harmless. He is anything but insane," he responded, still unruffled by Sanjay's tone. Feeling even more annoyed, Sanjay slammed a fist down on the table. "The point _is_ ," he said, "that Kira would do _anything_ to keep him from being hurt – that might include being locked up."

There was another laugh from Lux. "Oh, yes," he agreed enthusiastically. "She'd even marry _him!_ " He jabbed a thumb in Sanjay's direction. Sanjay only had to lift his hand to quiet Lux down.

"So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you…" Dukoo murmured, rubbing a coin in between his fingers. Sanjay nodded, crossing his arms. The man sitting across from him took his time to respond. Still tossing the coin between his hands, Dukoo said quietly, "That is _despicable_." He looked up, an odd glint in his eyes. "But I must say, it's a kind of despicable that I might just be interested in."

Just a few hours later the agreement was come upon, Sanjay and Lux quietly made their way up to the Kenobi's home. Only before they had gotten up, Obi-Wan himself had just left, bearing a few papers and a satchel. ("If no one else is going to bother helping, I'll do it myself," Obi-Wan was murmuring to himself. "I'll find her – that's all there is to it!")

So when Sanjay crashed through the home, he came to an empty sight.

"Oh, well," he heard Lux say behind him. "I guess it's not going to work after all."

Whirling around, Sanjay grabbed Lux by the scruff of the collar and dragged him out of the house. "They have to come back some time," he growled at the boy. "And when they do, we'll be ready for them." Stomping down the porch, Sanjay dropped Lux into the snow. He ignored the small "oof!" the boy uttered – and the older man ordered, "Lux, don't move from that spot until they come back!"

xXx

Kanan wasn't exactly sure what had changed between Kira and himself – except maybe that meals together weren't as filled with resentment or annoyance towards each other. If anything, there seemed to be a mutual understanding between the two.

And then it was just occasionally walking into each other in the halls – usually with Kira awkwardly pretending to be concentrating on something else (though Kanan supposed that one could be so obsessed with stone statues for so long), and then the man found himself sheepishly side-stepping every time he and Kira would come across each other.

"Tsk, tsk," Anakin said at last, unable to take it anymore. "Master, I _hate_ to disrupt whatever you might have in plan for Kira – but _the rose will wilt. We are running out of time_."

"I know, I _know_ ," Kanan grimaced. "But we haven't gotten anywhere – is this it? Just a quick –"

"You tried to save her life, she saved yours…" Anakin shook his head. "I don't get it. This is what usually brings people closer together." He turned to Ahsoka, asking, "Am I right, or am I right?" The duster rolled her eyes. " _It's not that simple_ ," she emphasized. "Remember that Kira _is_ still a prisoner. And she and Kanan didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"True, true."

Kanan groaned. "I'm right here, you two."

"We know," Ahsoka and Anakin chorused.

"Remind me to get better servants."

"A-ha! But you _can't_ , which leads us back to the point on us turning back into humans again…which, oh, by the way, goes back to the _rose!_ Which is _dying!_ And if you don't get together with Kira soon, then there won't _be_ any better servants to get, now will there?" Anakin asked triumphantly, waving his lit-wicks frantically. Kanan shot the candlestick a glare. "I'm just pointing out the obvious," Anakin huffed.

Kanan sat down in his armchair. He started to poke at his bandages – before realizing that that was probably a bad idea, especially since his claws were so sharp – and then he asked, "What would you suggest?"

"Take her somewhere nice," Anakin automatically suggested.

"Oh, yes, Anakin, because _that_ is definitely an option. Have you forgotten about the part that we're all stuck in the castle?" Ahsoka asked, her voice oozing with sarcasm. The candlestick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm trying," Anakin replied. "Which is more than I can say from you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Looking down at Kanan, she asked, "Do you know anything Kira likes? Hobbies? Interests? Something that might cheer her up? I would think that you should start treating her more like…an acquaintance instead of a prisoner. That might help matters along." Kanan lifted his hands helplessly. "I've _tried_ in the first place, don't you remember?" he asked.

"Yes, but after, you _shouted_ at her bedroom door and chased her out the castle, and…"

"Anakin, do me a favor and shut up."

"Yes, Master."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll try to find any actual interests Kira might have – that way, you can formulate _some_ sort of plan – that doesn't involve chasing her out the castle."

"You're never going to let me forget about that, are you?"

If Ahsoka still had arms, Kanan figured the duster would have crossed them or put them on her non-existent hips. "Well," Ahsoka replied, "you haven't exactly apologized to Kira for it. I would think that's when we drop the topic. But as of now, you two have only made a _little_ bit of progress."

Suddenly, Kanan heard a bright laugh from outside his window. He exchanged bewildered looks with Anakin and Ahsoka and with them, he walked over to the source of the noise. For a few moments, he couldn't see anything – but then he looked down, and saw Kira running around the snow with Artoo.

And then Kira looked up to meet eyes with Kanan for a second – no, a second would be being generous.

It was more like half a second.

Ahsoka was right. Kanan still had his work cut out for him.

"Wait a minute!" Anakin suddenly cried out. "The library! Kira looked excited when I mentioned a library – then again, that might have been just her faking an expression to go to the West Wing…but…" Looking up at Kanan, the candlestick grinned. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

xXx

"So…was I right, or was I right? The master isn't bad once you get to know him, right?" Cadena's usual sing-song voice filled up Kira's bedroom. As the girl carefully changed into a fresh dress, she replied as patiently as she could, "I'm not admitting you're right – and if you count going from ignoring me to _grudgingly acknowledging my presence_ , then yes, I suppose I'm beginning to get to know him."

"You're hopeless," Cadena sighed dramatically.

"No, I'm being honest. There's a difference," Kira responded with a small smile. She turned around and straightened out her dress. "And I still don't understand what the purpose of this, anyways. I've eaten with Kanan before. Why should this experience be any different?" She looked up at Cadena for an answer, though the wardrobe only pressed her lips together, as though trying to contain a secret. "You'll see," was only what the wardrobe managed. Kira sighed. "When I find out what it is, I'm going to hound you forever about why you've kept it from me," she grumbled under her breath as she started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Nice chatting with you, too!"

Kira grinned and closed the doors behind herself. She looked down the long, waiting hallway – and shaking her head, she walked down to eat lunch with Kanan.

xXx

"I take it you like being…outdoors?"

Kira looked up, unsure how to respond. Kanan was watching her intently – maybe curiously (?) – and with a shrug, he added, "I noticed you outside."

 _Oh. Right._

 _I saw you, too,_ Kira thought, but she didn't bother saying that aloud. (Besides, how awkward would that sound?) She cleared her throat and responded, "I actually don't _like_ being outdoors _too_ much. I suppose it's enjoyable…it really is, but I always preferred being indoors on most days." She shifted her food around her plate. Then, feeling even more sheepish about the obvious hole in their conversation, Kira supplied, "But I used to admire some of the…the features of each season. With some – people." She finished that last part of her statement haltingly.

 _People_ , Kira thought to herself, looking down at her food. _What people, exactly? Certainly not the villagers, nor anyone else. The only person I took walks with was Obi-Wan, and to think that I would mention him_ here _in front of_ Kanan.

And though Kira was beginning to see that Kanan's outburst had been just that – an outburst, Kira still wasn't willing to push him over the edge. This brought Kira to another question – in her books, the princes (not that Kanan could ever be Kira's prince, that is) were always described as calm, sensitive (but not _too_ sensitive), and heroic figures, who always wore capes and funny-looking hats and sang when they found their true princesses.

 _And enchanted or not,_ Kira thought, watching Kanan tiredly, _I can't honestly imagine Kanan singing about finding a true princess. Or wearing a cape or a funny-looking hat._

Kira knew that once upon a time, she met someone who _was_ a prince. She couldn't _quite_ recall all of the details – except little bits and pieces, and sometimes things that Obi-Wan would remind her every once in a while. "His name was Caleb," Kira would always say to herself, just to start off Obi-Wan's discussion. "And he liked to play games that included hide-and-seek and racing. And I always won."

That was probably all Kira remembered about her childhood friend. Sometimes, she would think he had striking, green-blue eyes – other times, she was sure they were just plain blue. On certain days, Kira could think she remembered dark hair, usually cropped short. And sometimes she would remember a boy whining – although Kira wasn't sure if that was Caleb's voice or just another figment of her imagination.

Kira wondered what happened to that Caleb boy, and if he was perhaps thinking about her. Or maybe he forgot about her entirely – that's what always happened with princes with childhood friends who were separated from them. They always forgot each other, and just when something dramatic was about to happen – the prince was in danger, the girl was about to marry someone else, etc. – one of them would show up just on time.

"You've gone quiet," Kanan suddenly said.

Kira's head jerked up. "Hm?" she murmured. She blinked a few times, and nodding her head, she said calmly, "Apologies. I was thinking." Kanan lifted his eyebrows (were those eyebrows?) and replied almost in an amused tone, "Well, that's obvious enough."

 _So he knows how to use sarcasm,_ Kira thought to herself. Not knowing what else to say, she shrugged her shoulders again and responded simply, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Scooting his plate forward, Kanan stood up. "Come, if you're finished," he said quietly, walking over to the door. "I've decided to show you something." Kira frowned. She looked over at Padmé, who had been sitting very quietly by the windowsill. When the teapot remained to look as passive as ever, Kira sighed and followed Kanan out. _It seems that everyone is in the mood to be mysterious today,_ Kira figured grumpily.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked aloud once she and Kanan were out in the hallway.

"You'll see."

 _Well, I suppose I should have seen that coming,_ Kira thought, though none too happily.

Still, she allowed Kanan to lead her down the hallways – until he said softly, "Close your eyes."

Instantly, suspicion jolted through Kira. "Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

" _You'll see_ ," Kanan replied, and though his face remained expressionless, there was a definite air of tentativeness around him. Kira bit back a sigh. Then, dropping her arms, she closed her eyes and murmured, "Fine. They're closed." She felt something move in front of her – she assumed it was Kanan waving his hands – and then, in a slightly deeper voice, Kanan said, "Alright – follow me. Walk a few steps forward."

"You're not going to make me roll down the stairs, are you?" Kira asked, stepping forth. "Because we're just beginning to get to know each other – that'd be a terrible way to ruin everything."

There was a pause – and for a second, Kira wondered if her joke had gone too far. Maybe Kanan only laughed at his own jokes. Which would have been depressing.

"Ruin what-everything?" Kanan asked at last.

"Ruin every-this. Whatever we've established," Kira responded.

"Whatever we've established – that included wolves?"

"Yes, the wolves." Kira replied. She sighed. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"We aren't even halfway there yet!"

"Oh, so it's far away?" Kira asked, feeling her eyebrows lift. She heard a small laugh – or maybe a chuckle. It was too light to be a chuckle, but there was a coarseness underneath it that couldn't quite be qualified as a laugh. But a laugh is a laugh is a laugh – and Kira didn't quite know how else she could describe it. Letting out a small sigh, Kira took a few more steps forward, though they were hesitant and shaky all the same. After a while, Kira complained, "I keep feeling like I'm about to smash into a wall of some sort."

"You won't – I wouldn't do that to you," Kanan replied. "It'd completely destroy the purpose of what I'm about to show you. You'd need your eyes and your head." Almost exactly when Kanan said those words, Kira felt her body being smashed against something cold and hard. Crying out, she felt herself tumble backward – and being clumsily grabbed a large hand. Kanan's hand, definitely.

Only it wasn't exactly graceful or romantic or spontaneous – rather, it was clumsy and uncomfortable and it was mostly filled with people (mostly Kanan) mumbling, " _Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope…_ " And Kira pretended not to hear Kanan's mumbles, though it was still rather loud. At one point, Kira was sure her hands flew up to keep Kanan from possibly dropping her – but then, he did what _every prince in Kira's books_ never _did_ –

He dropped her.

There was a stunned silence – and though Kira's eyes were still closed, she could imagine what Kanan's face must have been like. _You know, these sorts of scenes are supposed to have some sort of magical, fairytale moment exchanged,_ she thought to herself as she stood up from the floor. _Only I'm fairly certain now that this is nothing at all like how this was supposed to be in my head._

"Er…sorry," Kanan said at last, the embarrassment evident in his voice. "I didn't mean to – I mean, I _thought_ I could catch you, but you slipped and –"

"It's fine," Kira replied quickly, feeling heat rush up to her face – though it was more for him than for herself. And for him, she was beginning to feel sorry for making Kanan feel embarrassed. "Although, next time, I would prefer if you _didn't_ have me crash into a wall. Just a preference for next time." She was relieved to hear a small laugh from Kanan, glad that he wasn't embarrassed enough to joke about it.

"Yes, well – back to following me," Kanan grunted, but the laugh still evident in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N -** And for my fellow Americans, happy fourth of July! Anyone looking forward to fireworks? Or barbecues? Or long, historical documentaries with the dramatic music on the history channel? (That wasn't a dig at historical documentaries. I actually really, really like them to the point that I would watch some on YouTube just because I'm bored. Ah, how my history teachers would beam down at me in pride...)

But going back on the topic of the story, I just wanted to poke fun at the cliché, stereotypical situation of girl-falls-accidentally-into-boy's-arms-and-everything-is-awkward-and-they-instantly-fall-in-love. Because let's be real; if any of us tripped over our own feet and crashed into someone, it would be horribly embarrassing and we'd all fall down into a messy heap unless the person catching you was strong or something. And I'm kind of obsessed with the idea of the male partner in a relationship trying to be all cool and suave and then end up being the dorkiest of the dorks. *points at Kanan* You. Dork. King. (Nah, I already labeled Anakin as my Dork King, but for this story, I'll make an exception. XD)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!


	6. Neither One Prepared

I am going to be going away soon - first, I'm gonna hit Cape Cod and then I'm going to the city (ah, all the skyscrapers and rude taxi drivers and Starbucks...). In that time period, I don't know if I'll update, because not only are those trips going to shave off my writing time, but I don't know about Wifi to update. So, I'm sorry about that.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Six. Neither One Prepared_

 _The first time Kira saw Caleb, it was in the marketplace._

 _And it had resulted from Kira looking into the bookshop – and then realizing that there was already a boy inside. He was sitting on the floor, mindlessly picking at the covers and rolling his eyes at the beautifully printed words. Kira felt a small flare of anger. She was envious that boys could be seen with books and never be criticized, but girls…it was different, even though her father always told her to keep up her love of reading._

" _Kira?" Obi-Wan asked from behind. "What are you doing?"_

 _Kira turned around. "Nothing," she replied. "Father, can I go into the bookshop for a moment? I think Madame Jocasta said that she had new books coming today."_

 _The man smiled down at his daughter. "Of course, Kira," he replied gently. "Just don't be too long."_

 _Kira nodded and as soon as her father was gone, she bolted into the shop. The boy sitting on the floor didn't look up. He continued to play around with the pages, smirk on his face. Kira folded her arms over her chest and asked, "Are you going to_ read _those books or are you going to continue fooling around?"_

 _The boy looked up slowly. "I don't know," he replied. He tossed the book aside. "I don't like reading."_

" _How can you not like to read?"_

 _The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't. But I've put away the books now, haven't I?"_

 _Kira pressed her lips together. "I suppose," she said grudgingly._

" _I'm Caleb."_

" _I'm Kira. I like books."_

 _The boy grinned. "I can tell."_

xXx

As the two walked along, Kira started to get used to what exactly was going around her. She could feel the velvet underneath her shoes. She could hear Kanan's footsteps – which sounded more like padding sounds than actually steps. She can hear how uneven the pads were, too – which Kira slowly realized was either from the wolf attack – or maybe it was just difficult to walk with two animal feet.

Whatever the reason was, Kira quickly became attuned to it.

 _Shuffle, shuffle._ Kanan's footsteps.

 _Pssht…_ The sound of Kanan's footsteps.

And then, at long last, they both came to a stop. "Are your eyes still closed?" Kanan asked over his shoulder. Kira nodded. "I'm not looking," she confirmed. Shortly after she said those words, she heard what seemed to be a set of doors being flung open – and Kira felt Kanan's hands gently take hers to lead her into whatever the doors were connected to.

Instantly, a familiar smell hit Kira. For a moment, it smelled like home. Papers. Ink bottles. _Books_. Kira had to swallow hard to avoid getting overwhelmed by homesickness.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked instead, trying to keep her tone light.

"Not yet!" Kanan replied. And then Kira heard two _whoosh_ sounds, which Kira could guess were curtains, especially since she could feel light shining on her face afterwards. She took in a quick breath, and then, almost softly, Kanan said, "Alright – _now_."

Kira opened her eyes slowly, trying to get adjusted to the amount of light flooding in from a set of large windows. And then, blinking a few times, she turned to see shelves upon shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. Books of all kinds – ones with plain, brown spines and others with wide, thick, multi-colored, golden-trimmed spines. Staircases led up to more bookshelves chock full of novels – there were small desks placed all around the grand room, as though any minute, there might be more people coming in to read.

"Oh," Kira whispered, putting her hands to her mouth. She took a few dazed steps towards the shelves – and let her lips curve into a smile. "Oh, this is _wonderful!_ " She turned to look at Kanan, who almost appeared shy. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly. Kira grinned. "I _love_ it," she replied with feeling. "This – this library –"

"If you like it, you can have it," Kanan murmured.

Kira whirled around. "Really?" she asked, her hands slowly dropping.

The beast shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a long time since anyone's appreciated these books," he responded. "I think you might have some use for it." Kira bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling again – if she _were_ to smile, she was sure that her face would split into two parts. Instead, she only nodded and replied, "Thank you. _Thank you_."

With that, she skipped towards the stairs, her hands already skimming over the books. She could see some familiar titles – some stories that seemed to ring a few bells in her head – but there were _hundreds_ , if not _thousands_ of other titles that were all brand new and sitting right in front of her…

Kira turned around, ready to thank Kanan again – but stopped, startled that he wasn't there.

xXx

"You know, that _could_ have been the _perfect_ time for you to get to her," Anakin sang, hopping alongside Kanan. "During that moment, you could have just asked her, you know – _Kira_ , _would you like to do something else once in a while?_ " Kanan looked down at Anakin with a frown. "She likes books," he said simply. "I don't really think it'd be a good idea to go from introducing her to the library to…asking her whatever else."

"You're too shy."

"No, I'm being cautious. Kira might have liked the library, but she might not have actually liked the reason _why_ I showed it to her," Kanan replied quietly. He ran a paw through the wild mangles of his hair. "How is this even supposed to _work_? All of the books in the world wouldn't make Kira see anything else beyond this – this –" He gestured angrily to his face – to his hands – to his legs. "Do you think someone would _really_ want to bother with knowing whatever else there was to this?"

Anakin pressed his lips together. "Hey," he replied, "Kira's only been around for a few days, but she'll come around sooner or later. Preferably sooner, but look at _her_ – on her first day here, she met talking objects! Like me!" He grinned, looking pleased with himself. "And she didn't seem to have a problem with it. The only reason why she's having a problem with _you_ is because you two got off on the wrong foot." Kanan grunted, "If you can even call that a foot."

Anakin huffed out a sigh. "You know, I think I remember a time when you didn't have a problem with girls – back when we were all human…ah, remember that? Those good days?" he asked wistfully. He hopped up to the desk. "There was this – this _girl_ back then – I forget her name…started with an _–ira_ as well – was it Mira? Or was it Nina? Something like that."

Kanan looked down at Anakin. "That was a long time ago," he said softly. Anakin shrugged his candle-like shoulders. "Yes, but there was _her_ – now, what happened to that girl? _You_ remember her, don't you?" he asked earnestly. Kanan felt something kick at his heart. He could hardly recognize who he was _now_ , let alone what he was like when he was an actual _boy_. Aloud, he replied, "Only figments. It seems too long ago."

"But you were only a little boy! Ten years old, at the most. How could you forget something like _that?_ Seventeen years old, Kanan – still at the age of seventeen, and you can't remember a girl you were last with seven years ago? I can remember what happened to _me_ when I was _five_ years old, and I'm only a _bit_ older than you." Anakin said, shaking his head. Kanan scowled at the candle. "There was a lot going on when I was ten," he responded.

"Yes, yes, yes," were Anakin's only words. "But what could have happened to that girl? Where do you think she could be? Now, if she were _here,_ do you think _she'd_ accept you?"

"I don't know."

Anakin made a tsking sound. "Listen to me," he murmured, more to himself than to Kanan. "None of that matters now."

xXx

"Do people usually read books upside down?"

Kira looked up from her bed to face Cadena, who was looking down quizzically. Smiling, Kira rolled herself right-side up and she responded, "After reading for some time, you forget if you're sitting properly or not." Cadena cringed. "Sounds uncomfortable," she replied.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Kira said eagerly. Gently setting the book on her lap, she replied, "You should have seen me whenever I'm outside – I have to make sure I'm not about to run into a tree or something." Cadena let out an incredulous laugh. "Really," she said. "Well, I suppose you were happy when Kanan showed you the library."

"Oh, yes," Kira replied, re-opening her book. "I couldn't believe it! Anakin told me there was a library, but I didn't think it'd be so _big_ …" She felt the bed sink a little as Cadena leaned against it. "So, then?" the wardrobe asked excitedly. "You'll give him a shot?"

Kira looked up, bewildered. "A shot at what?"

Cadena blinked. Then, after a pause, she replied, "A shot at being friends?"

Kira pursed her lips together. "I suppose," she murmured, fingering the spine of her book. "I suppose he's…not as bad as I thought."

xXx

Kira crouched down in the snow, extending a gloved hand filled with little seeds. She watched with a small smile as a bird gradually hopped towards her, small chirps escaping its beak. Kira remained as still as she could as the bird kept hopping along – and finally, it was sitting in her palm, pecking out the small mound of seeds. Giggling lightly under her breath, Kira stood up slowly and watched as the bird fluttered its wings a bit, getting comfortable.

"Come on," she whispered, encouraging the bird to go further down her hands. "Come on…"

The bird, gaining trust with Kira, fluffed its wings again and pecked some more at the seeds. It let out a soft chirp and went back to going about its business, tilting its head up at other birds and the such. With a smile, Kira gently lowered the bird back to the snow-covered ground. She watched it hop around a few times, and then, lifting its head again, the bird let out yet another cheerful warble, signaling its friends to come down. Kira could only imagine what they were all thinking – _free food! Free food! Free food!_

But then, just as the birds were about to go into Kira's hands, a shadow loomed over them all. And it only took a second for Kira to recognize Kanan's familiar horns to not be alarmed by his sudden – and unexpected – presence, but the birds were not quite as forgiving as Kira. The moment they recognized a stranger in their presence, they all fluttered off in a second. There was a pause and then, almost sounding sorry, Kanan said, "It seems that your new friends like me too much."

Kira stood up, careful to keep the seeds in her hands. "That's fine," she replied, looking up at him. "All they need is some time – birds don't care too much about anything else unless you feed them or not. They're beautifully simple that way." She felt something perch on her shoulder – and with a smile, Kira turned to another bird. "Hello, again," she said happily. "Back for more?"

The bird jumped down to Kira's hands, happily returning to pecking out the feed.

"Do you do this kind of thing often?" Kanan asked at last, watching the bird. "They seem used to you in a such a short amount of time."

Kira looked over her shoulder. "Only sometimes," she replied. "And it takes some practice – when I was younger, I actually was too frightened that I'd scare off the birds to even _try_ to get close enough to feed them." As she lifted her hands to make it easier for the bird to peck at the seeds, Kira heard Kanan ask softly, "What changed that?"

Kira paused. "I had a good teacher," she replied. She took in a breath and turned back around. Pressing her lips together into a halfhearted smile, Kira reached out her seed-covered hands. "Would you like to try? It's not that hard once the birds get used to you."

Kanan took a half-step back. "I shouldn't," he responded, eyeing the other birds warily. "I don't think I'm too fond of birds, either."

"Oh." Kira cleared her throat. "Oh, well."

With that, she started to turn, focusing on a few other birds that had decided to visit her hands – but yet, as she tried to put her attention away from Kanan, Cadena's words bounced back at her – " _you'll give him a shot?_ " Kira sighed. She really _didn't_ see how this could make things more comfortable between them – but resisting the urge to sigh again, she said aloud, "Here – you'd be surprised by how quickly you can grow accustomed to animals."

Kanan blinked down at Kira with curious eyes. The girl shrugged her shoulders and ducked down quickly, spreading out some seeds at Kanan's feet. "What –" the beast started to ask, but Kira whispered, "Just trust me. This'll work eventually." She continued to spread the seed around and took a few steps back, looking over at the group of birds still hovering around the tree branches. She waited for one moment – and then another – and then another – until finally, a brave soul hopped down from the tree and cautiously pecked at the seed at Kanan's feet.

Kanan looked over at Kira, his expression a mix of bewilderment and surprise. The girl nearly smiled at him for real – but instead, she just nodded. _Go on_ , she wanted to say. _Don't be frightened_. (And those words weren't directed to the birds.)

Kira watched Kanan slowly crouch down – observe the bird – and then the bird lifted its head, tilted it to the side, and chirped up at the beast. Kanan blinked his wide eyes – and turned once more to Kira, as if to ask, _what now?_ The corners of her lips now twitching, Kira sat down next to Kanan and quietly spilled some seeds into his hands. The beast stared down at the feed curiously – and then back at the bird, who let out another (perhaps even expectant) chirp.

And then, the bird hopped up into Kanan's hands without as much as even a threatening flutter of its wings. It pecked a few times at his hands and when realizing that it was safe and that the coast was clear, it turned to signal its other bird friends. Kira let out a small gasp of happiness as the birds all flew past her in a whizzing parade of colors and feathers. She turned to see Kanan surrounded by birds now, all waiting to get to the food waiting in his hands.

And then, quite suddenly, Kanan's bewildered expression melted away, replaced by one of pure curiosity and careful wonder – he remained frozen, as though any other movement might scare away his newly acquired companions, but besides that, there was a sort of childlike gentleness to him in the way he lifted his hands ever-so-slightly to make it easier for the birds to eat out of.

Kira couldn't help herself – she smiled this time.

She started to turn around the tree, leaning against the trunk and watching as a lone bird chirped down at her. Though its other friends had all joined Kanan, this one single bird still remained hesitant and watchful. Kira watched the bird almost sadly – and then, after a pause, she whispered, "Go on – all you need to do is give it one shot. Just one try. You can fly off whenever you feel like it'd be a good time."

The bird cocked its head at Kira. The girl blinked, only now realizing that she had said those words to a _bird_. A bird that didn't even understand her or had the brain capacity to. Kira sighed and rubbed a hand over her temples. All of the amazements in the castle – talking furniture, talking objects, enchanted things – had officially driven Kira to a sort of madness in which she thought animals could listen to her. _Oh, well._

Kira turned around once more from the tree, adjusting her hood – and came to a short stop to see Kanan surrounded by more birds than ever. They were seated everywhere around him – on his head – on his arms – clinging to his cape – at his feet – chirping around his horns. And yet, Kanan remained as still as ever, perhaps _now_ looking a bit nervous. Kira covered her mouth with a hand, stunned by how many birds could be attracted to a food-bearing person in such short time – and then, to make matters even a bit more humorous, the one bird Kira had 'talked' to flew down from the tree and landed in Kanan's hands with a quiet peeping sound.

"Well, it looks like the birds don't mind being your friend, after all," Kira managed to say at last, a laugh making its way up her throat. Kanan made a small sound of protest, followed by a weak, "Fantastic – now how do I get them off of me without scaring them completely?"

Kira let out a small laugh. She walked over to Kanan and gently placed her hand in his. She felt him freeze at contact, but brushed it away as she scooped up the remaining seeds from him. Then, casting him a look, Kira tossed the seeds to the other side of the garden. Instantly, the birds departed from Kanan, flying after the food.

"Birds," Kanan only said.

"Birds," Kira agreed. "They're a special kind of animal."

Kanan watched the birds with an odd expression on his face. "I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out," he shared. Kira opened her mouth to reply – but before she could, a few more birds stood on the branch on the tree beside her. And in the next second, the branch started shaking – and Kira watched as the snow that had been hanging from the branch fall onto Kanan with a surprising _fhump_ sound.

Kira's lips parted once more in shock as Kanan let out a muffled cry of surprise. "What –" he started to sputter as he wiped the snow from his eyes. He looked at Kira, asking in a baffled tone, "Did you –"

The girl shook her head, pointing at the birds above his head instead. Kanan looked up and made an indignant sound from the back of his throat. "Never mind what I said about birds," he grumbled. "They're not special – they're just pesky." Kira grinned and leaned forward, carefully scooping snow in her hands. "I don't know too much about that…" she murmured and as Kanan looked back down, she tossed the snowball to his face just in time.

Kira was congratulating herself on such perfect aim and accuracy when Kanan said, "Fine! If you'd rather play that way…" The girl let out a playful shriek as Kanan started to gather snow in his hands – only this time, the ball wasn't too much a ball – rather, it was more of a boulder of snow. "No, no, no!" Kira shouted as Kanan started to lift the boulder – but then, before he could throw it, the snow crumbled in his hand and rained down on him instead.

This time, Kira actually started laughing.

There was a hesitant pause – and then Kanan, too, joined in on the laughter.

That is, until he threw a snowball at Kira's face.

xXx

"Everyone! Look, look, look, look!" Ahsoka cried, hopping up and down at the balcony. When no one came right away, she groaned and jumped down. " _Everyone!_ " she shouted loudly. At last, Anakin, Admiral, and Padmé came through the doors, wearing curious expressions. "What is it, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked, making her way over to the duster.

"Look outside! Come quick!" Ahsoka grinned, jumping back up on the balcony.

It took a few moments for everyone to stand by Ahsoka – but once they did, there was a collective gasp.

"Well, will you look at that!" (Admiral.)

"They're actually…with each other! Without us bringing them together!" (Padmé.)

"Oh, Kanan." (Anakin.)

"Mom? What's going on?" Luke hopped up to the balcony, undoubtedly confused by what the fuss was all about. Then, he looked down at the ground below – at Kanan and Kira, who were tossing snowballs at each other, both wearing wide grins on their faces. "Oh," Luke only said, still puzzled by the happy expressions on everyone's faces. "Well, they're just playing."

Everyone started laughing, much to Luke's annoyance.

* * *

 **A/N -** Aka, the story of my life - when everyone is in on a joke _except_ for me, because I'm a lump of social anxiety without a mouth. If I had it my way, I'd love to just sit in my room all day and do anything except be stuck in my comfort zone. Sounds fan-effing-tastic to me! However, since that is not the case, I am repeatedly forced to say "hello" and smile real big in front of strangers. (I may or may not be helping out a bunch of little kids in the city soon - and though I have nothing against helping little kids, I have something against speaking to adults. I mean, I _know_ I'm going to be one _eventually_ but right now, I am _not_ down for that ish.)

What was the point of this note again? Oh, yes - review, please! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!


	7. True as it Can Be

I said that I wasn't going to update for the next two weeks the last time I updated, but hello, here I am! My week was pretty busy - being a counselor for little third graders was awesome, though. Lots of innocent faces and jokes and sweeties. (Except there was this one girl who showed her affection by scratching me and trying to crack my knuckles. Her, I'm a bit worried about how she'll turn out in the future.)

And yet, the minute I get home, I'm about to go for another trip to Cape Cod - and I'll be leaving on Tuesday and not returning until next Tuesday. So I don't know too much about updating next week, either...? (But who knows?)

Enough of that - enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Seven. True as it Can Be_

 _When Kira found Caleb, he was curled up in a ball and hiding in the back of one of the many, large closets in the castle. Biting on her lower lip, the girl walked forward and crouched down next to the boy. She sat there, waiting for him to talk. She watched Caleb's hands, which didn't seem to sit still, unlike the rest of his body._

 _Caleb's hands twisted around themselves, scratched at the floor, tugged at the hem of his shirt and the corners of his pant-legs. Kira adjusted her position so she'd be seated right next to him. "Caleb?" she whispered. She started to reach out for the boy, but he instantly pulled back. "Not now," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth._

 _Kira smiled sadly. "Okay, if we're not gonna talk, do you wanna play a hand game? It seems that they should be put to use." To prove her point, she leaned over and gently tapped Caleb's hand. After a pause, Caleb lifted up his hands. Kira crept closer, and in the next moment, their hands were finding a familiar rhythm – the girl recognized the rhythm almost right away. It was a clapping game that she had started playing with Caleb since their second meeting._

 _After a few moments, Caleb missed Kira's hand completely and whacked her arm instead. The girl cringed – and though she thought she had been quiet enough, Caleb looked up. "Sorry," he murmured. "Did I hit you?"_

" _Just once," Kira responded, trying to keep her tone comfortable. She gave Caleb a small grin. "Maybe that's a disadvantage in multi-tasking."_

 _For the first time in this encounter, the corners of Caleb's lips quirked into a half smile. And though it was only halfhearted, Kira was willing to take it._

xXx

Kira liked the library.

No, that's an understatement.

She _loved_ the library, as though it was something of her own.

Curled up in one of the old, overstuffed armchairs, Kira didn't pay any mind to the slightly towering, staggering pile of books sitting on the small table beside her. She had been keeping check over them before she came into the library – those were the books that she had emerged herself into in the last few weeks, only she never bothered removing it. (She planned on doing it once she was finished all of the books.)

Even so, Kira was reading through a book, flipping through the pages and letting her eyes linger on her favorite parts. She put her hand on the table, wrapping her fingers around her tea cup and lifting it to her lips. Only, just before she could take a sip, she missed her lips and the still-hot, amber liquid spilled onto her lap.

Crying out in pain and shock, Kira sprung away from her seat (before carefully scooting away her book) and instantly whirled around, looking for something to wipe down the spillage. Still wincing from the impact, Kira hopped around until a small napkin appeared in front of her.

"Thank you," Kira said distractedly, grabbing ahold of the cloth. She had only just started to wipe the stain away when her hand brushed against something that felt a bit familiar. Kira's head snapped up to meet Kanan's blue-green eyes, which appeared to express a mix of curiosity and concern. "There's always a negative to multi-tasking," Kanan shared as Kira straightened herself.

"You've never been guilty of doing such things, I suppose?" Kira inquired lightly, neatly folding over the napkin in half. Kanan lifted a shoulder. "I've had my fair share," he responded. "Though it didn't always end well, which just proves my point."

"Had your fair share?" Kira asked, sitting back in her armchair.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders. "An old clapping game gone wrong," he responded. "Accidentally hit my friend because I was too busy thinking about something else."

 _A clapping game?_ Kira wondered. She felt a small memory surface from her memory – she felt something shift, and for a moment, Kira could almost grasp what she was feeling – only a minute later, the feeling evaporated and she was left staring at Kanan.

"I wouldn't say thinking and playing a clapping game counts as multi-tasking," Kira chose to say. She reached for her book and heard Kanan say, "And I suppose trying to drink tea while reading a book _does_?"

Kira looked up, though her hands were already occupied with fixing up the book. Gently flipping over a page, she murmured, "I would think it does." She lifted her eyes to meet Kanan's. "After all, two actions at once. _Thinking_ – well, you can cross a street while thinking and it wouldn't matter."

"Well," Kanan responded, "I was just a child – and so was my friend. I suppose we both didn't know the true definition behind multi-tasking." He padded forward, and then, tilting his head, asked, "What're you reading? I can tell that you're already using the library often."

Kira grinned up at the beast. "Just an old fairytale," she responded lightly. "Thank you for the library, by the way – I know I mentioned it before – but I really _am_ quite grateful."

There was a pause. When Kanan didn't respond, the girl looked up. She watched with some curiosity as his head tilted downward. It took her a few awkward moments, but then Kira came to the realization that the beast was, in fact, staring at the book in her hands and not at her lap. Slowly, Kira asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

She picked up her book and turned it over so she'd be looking at the cover. Like any other book cover, it was beautiful and made with great and evident care. With the title etched out in pretty, curved, graceful, golden lettering and spine decorated with a shiny material and yellowed pages that seemed to be placed in just the right way, Kira doubted that even a book-hater could possibly pass by this cover without at least admiring the way something as simple as this to be created in such an elegant manner. Kira briefly wondered if Kanan bothered reading any of the books in the library – many seemed to be bookmarked and there were some traces of wear and tear in some of the books, and yet –

There was something uneasy about Kanan's eyes, about the way he eyed the lettering with such apprehensiveness. It took a few moments for Kira to piece it all together. "Kanan," she started to ask slowly, "would you like to see this book…?" Her voice drifted as the beast shook his head violently.

"That won't be necessary," Kanan said gruffly, turning back around.

Kira frowned. "Are you sure? Because it's really no bother," she said, walking forward. "I'm being quite honest – I've read this story already a few times, so if you would like to –"

Kanan scooted away a bit further back. "I can't," he said quickly. "There's no way for me to –"

"I'm being sincere when I say that I don't mind," Kira insisted earnestly, holding out the book.

Kanan turned a little ways towards her. "Kira," he said, his voice quiet, "it's kind of you to offer it, but I'm afraid I'm not…able to read." Instantly, Kira's arm dropped limply at her side, bringing the book with her. She stared at Kanan, her emotions a mix of confusion and embarrassment. Kanan's eyes traveled around the library, the expression on his face expressing exactly what Kira was feeling.

"It's somewhat ironic," he said, still not looking at Kira, "that I am the owner of this large library and can't recall how to _read_." He said the last word with more force, pressing onto the word with some disgust and indignance. Kira slipped the book behind her back, and slowly walking towards him, she inquired quietly, "Do you…recall at least _some_ of it?"

"I would think I do," Kanan answered. He glanced down at Kira's pile of books sitting on the table beside her. The girl smiled gently. "Alright, then," she said, offering one of her hands. "Here – I can teach you how to get the rest of it down."

Kanan stared down at the hand, his expression reluctant. However, when Kira brought out her hand a bit farther, the beast had no choice but to take it. His hand – paw? – was warm against Kira's, the heavy fur tickling the soft flesh of her palm. And yet, as Kira led him over to another armchair, she could somehow feel whatever human hand Kanan might have had. It was as though if she could cut away all the fur, she'd be looking down at a proper hand.

 _I'm fanaticizing about hands,_ Kira thought incredulously to herself. _Hands._

She let go of Kanan's once they were seated. Clearing her throat, she pulled open the book to the first page and started to read aloud, "Once upon a time…" And waited patiently for Kanan to try to get ahold of the written words.

And though Kira's hands were busy flipping pages and supporting the structure of the book, she could still feel the warmth of Kanan's hands pressing against them.

xXx

The entire castle was in a frenzy. Anakin couldn't remember the last time it was so excited since perhaps everyone woke to find themselves turned into pieces of furniture. (But that was a scary kind of frenzy – a very panicked, _chaotic_ , _dreadful_ kind of frenzy that drove everyone up the walls. He still distinctly remember the cold horror he felt when he looked down at his hands to find them replaced by little, candlelit flames. And he also remembered hearing frightened, bewildered screams echoing around and around the castle.)

But the frenzy that was taking place in the castle at this very moment was almost the exact opposite. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, spreading the news that there might still be a chance that they could all be human again. _Ah, to be human again…_ Anakin thought wistfully to himself. If there was a chance to be so, he would take it.

Speaking of which – by the entrance to the library, Anakin observed with glee on how Kira and Kanan were seated together, holding out a book and by the looks of it, reading. Every once in a while, as Kira read aloud a certain part, Anakin watched Kanan look up and turn his head almost hopefully at the girl – but when realizing that she was completely immersed in the story, he would turn back down with some disappointment and go back to following along. Anakin couldn't help but to grin. It was a good thing that Kanan had already started to like Kira – that meant that everyone was at least one step through the door.

 _The only trouble was to make sure Kira liked Kanan…_

"So, Kanan, what did you think of that book?" Kira asked when she closed the thick volume neatly. "Any thoughts?"

Kanan looked up and after a pause, he said, "Both the girl and the boy in the story were idiots."

"Can't help but to agree – why'd you say that?"

"They rushed."

"Mm-hm – what else?"

"The boy in this story – what was his name again? Romero?"

Kira smiled gently. "Romeo," she corrected. Kanan nodded. "Yes, that's right – Romeo – he didn't bother listening to Juliet, even when she pointed out they were going too fast. It didn't help matters that Juliet quickly seemed to forget that the two had met in _one day_." He looked down at the book in Kira's hands. "And you're telling me this is considered one of the most famous love stories? It sounded silly to me."

"That's the point – some people think Shakespeare, the writer of this play, was trying to make fun of true love. Others believe he was being serious." Kira responded, standing up. She started to shelve the book in its proper place before asking over her shoulder, "But what do you believe?"

Anakin turned hopefully to Kanan – _now_ would be the perfect time to come up with a clever response. _Whoo the girl, Kanan,_ Anakin thought desperately. _Come on. Give her some charm._

Instead, Kanan replied rather bluntly, "I think Shakespeare was just in over his head."

Anakin slammed one of his candle-hands up to his forehead.

"What're you looking at?"

Anakin turned to see Ahsoka hopping towards him, feathers from her lower half occasionally slipping out and sliding across the marble floor. The candle gestured wildly at the inside of the library, saying, "Watching Kanan screw up. They were discussing _Romeo and Juliet_ , Snips – _Romeo and Juliet_ , and that's the _perfect_ setting, right?"

Ahsoka frowned. "What's so perfect about talking about two dead people?" she mused, though Anakin didn't bother listening to the rest of her questions. "My point is, Kanan could have had Miss Kira _right there_ – he could have said _the right thing_ , and then this thing would be completely over with," Anakin said with a groan. "But instead, do you know what he said? _Do you know what he said?_ "

"Something hopelessly romantic?" Ahsoka suggested, looking over Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes! Exactly! Kanan said something hopelessly roman – wait, _what_?" Anakin turned to look at what Ahsoka was seeing – and was instantly greeted with the sight of Kira laughing with Kanan. The girl was smacking the beast lightly with a different book, and Kanan kept protesting, "I'm _serious_ , though! Any self-respecting person would at least let the main characters _live_ 'till the end…" And yet, as Anakin watched with glee, Kanan was beaming down at Kira as the girl kept laughing.

"I never really liked Shakespeare, either," the girl said breathlessly, looking up. "It's _wonderful_ to hear someone else who shares my opinion."

Ahsoka grinned at Anakin. "Do you know what this means?" she asked excitedly.

"That Kanan has absolutely no sympathy for the dead?" Anakin suggested, and when the duster shot him an annoyed look, he lifted his wick-hands. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he said quickly. "Of _course_ I know what this means! We've actually got a greater chance now!"

"And good timing, too," Ahsoka murmured.

Anakin stared at the duster. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The rose," Ahsoka replied quietly. "Its petals are dropping faster now – I'm afraid that if the two don't properly come together soon, then…" Her voice drifted uneasily. Everyone knew what would happen if the last petal of the rose dropped before Kira and Kanan could come together – Kanan would forever be stuck as a hideous beast, and everyone else in the castle would permanently be a piece of furniture.

"Fine," Anakin said, trying not to let his own apprehensiveness leak into his voice. "We'll deal with that. We'll…help along with the process."

As Anakin hopped away, Ahsoka called after him incredulously, " _Help along with the process? How?_ "

xXx

"Right, then!" Admiral declared from the top of the stairs. Everyone was gathered around – the chairs, the mops, the shovels – Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, and even Luke were present. Anakin watched with some embarrassment as Admiral hopped around, saying, "We have _exactly_ twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and _fifteen seconds_ to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man _or_ beast."

"How did he even _count_ that all _down_?" Anakin heard Cadena mutter incredulously.

" _Need_ I remind you," Admiral continued as a table rushed in front of him. On it was the vase of the enchanted rose, and grabbing a stick, the clock whacked against it, saying, " _If – this – last – petal – falls_ – the spell will never be broken – oh!" The table had enough sense to quickly move the rose away before it could actually fall off. There was a collective, relieved sigh for the table's foresight.

"Very well," Admiral said, clearing his throat and straightening himself. "You _all_ know your assignments. Half of you to the west wing – half of you to the east wing – rest of you, come with me!" Anakin watched with some sympathy as nearly everyone turned to go their own ways. The candle stepped out of the way for a few shovels passing by, who were snickering and rolling their eyes.

"Lighten up, Admiral," Anakin said when everyone else had gotten out of the room. "And let nature take its course!" Padmé nodded in agreement, saying, "It's obvious there's a spark between them – why would you rush it so quickly?"

"Yes, yes," Admiral replied hastily, taking out some of his gears to clean them. "But there's no harm in fanning the flames, now, is there? Besides – they _must_ fall in love tonight if we expect to _ever_ be human again!" Anakin grinned. "Ah, yes," he said happily. "Human again…think of what that would be like."

Dancing around Padmé and Ahsoka, he wrapped his arms around where their shoulders would have been. "Just watch – when we're human again, everything will come in place."

"If Kira and Kanan don't fall in love by tonight, we won't," Admiral muttered grumpily.

Anakin chose not to pay him any mind.

xXx

Anakin made sure that Kanan and Kira would be busy in the library so that they wouldn't see what was going on outside. And it actually wasn't quite hard – whether or not Kira loved Kanan yet, it was obvious enough that the master was smitten with her. Anakin could see it quite clearly – and the candle hoped for everyone's sakes that the girl could possibly love him back.

But besides what could possibly be going on in that room, the castle was full-blown in preparation for tonight. Ahsoka had gathered the dusters and brooms and mops to cleaning the ballroom, which had been dusty and a mess over the years. Anakin had visited just once – and was surprised to see great plumes and motes of dust swirling in the air as the men and women did their jobs. And though cleaning up that room took effort and a great amount of time, it was a relief to see that the cheerfulness and excitement regarding Kira and Kanan were making up for it.

Out in the gardens, shears were rapidly working on perfecting the wild, overgrown hedges that had grown from not being taken care of properly. New, elaborate patterns and mini-statuettes from the greens were being made – the people who had once been gardeners were ecstatically taking care of the used-to beautiful and flourishing flower gardens. They planted pretty, new flowers to suit the oncoming spring – they put them in nice, neat rows. The royal fountains were also being cleaned up, with new water being poured in and the sludgy, browned dump of water being taken care of. In the stables, Anakin had helped Admiral with cleaning out the horse pens – it was tedious work, but someone had to do it. (It was worth it, though – Anakin had some fun slipping around the soap and even flicking water at Admiral whenever he least expected it.)

The kitchen was in full bloom as well, and though it required less work in scrubbing away at the floor (since after all, the kitchen was probably the only room in the castle that had been fully in operation since the curse was placed over everyone), there still remained the fact that a large feast was being prepared. The chef, a sensitive man who always claimed he needed time by himself to perfect everything, practically bit at anyone who tried to disturb him, so Anakin avoided going in there.

He found Cadena and the other wardrobes in the grand dining room. Humming cheerfully, they tore at the dusty curtains and pulled them all into a large heap.

Even Artoo and Luke tried to help by cleaning out the smallest parts of the castle, finding the smudges and imperfections that no one else could have been bothered to see.

And as the day started to come to an end, Anakin walked along the stairwells and hallways, lighting up the other candles so that they'd glow in just the right way. When Anakin had returned to the ballroom, he could actually see his own reflection in the marble floor. The sun was setting, and the first few evening stars were twinkling in the sky. Anakin smiled to himself. At this point, Anakin was positive nothing could go wrong at all.

xXx

"Why are you acting like this is some sort of big occasion?" Kira asked as Cadena fussed over the dress she was supposed to wear. It wasn't that the girl was ungrateful – she actually rather liked the graceful, golden dress that Cadena had picked out. It didn't have sleeves – instead, it fell rather gracefully over her shoulders, and the rest of the gown was decorated with more golden patterns. It was, without a doubt, one of the finest dresses the girl had ever worn.

As Cadena pulled out a pair of matching, shining, golden heels, Kira added, "It's not the first time I've dined with Kanan before."

"Well, I suppose that's true," was all the wardrobe said before setting the shoes in front of Kira's feet. The girl gave Cadena an odd smile before gently tucking her feet in the heels. It took her a few moments for the girl to adjust to them, but after walking around for a bit, Kira was able to go outside. She was well aware of Cadena following her, which, the girl had to admit, was a bit of a first.

However, just before Kira could walk into the dining room, she was gently pushed in the opposite direction. "Oh, no, missy," Cadena said triumphantly. "We've got something else in store for you."

"Ca _dena_ ," Kira sighed, though she let a grin come over her face. "What _is_ it?"

"You'll see, now, won't you? Besides – what fun is there if I tell you what the surprise is?" Cadena asked giddily. Kira suppressed another sigh, instead allowing her friend to guide through the many twisting halls of the castle. It took them some time, but then Cadena pushed open a door. At first, Kira couldn't see anything except what appeared to be a lit-up stairwell – only then Kira saw the windows beside the stairs, and realized that the other side was supported by a mahogany banister. On the opposite side of the stairs, there was another set of carpeted stairs, looking almost identical to the one Kira was about to go down on. Kira looked over at Cadena, who only stayed at the door.

"Go on, then," the wardrobe whispered, her eyes alight with glee. "And have fun – crack a smile."

Shooting the wardrobe a quizzical smile, Kira shrugged her shoulders and started to walk down the stairs. She heard the door close behind herself – and then the girl stopped on the first step to see the door across from her open. Standing on the first step, Kanan himself was giving Kira a shy half-smile. Kira couldn't help but to grin back – he, like Kira, was suited for a much fancier occasion, with a blue coat and matching golden patterns around his wrists and his coattails.

Almost in a dazed state, Kira and Kanan walked down the stairs and met each other at the landing before another grand set of stairs. After a moment of hesitation, the beast extended an arm politely. "Shall we?" he asked quietly. Kira didn't even bother to wait. She looped her arm over Kanan's, and with a small laugh, she replied sweetly, "We shall."

And with that, the two started to walk down together.

* * *

 **A/N -** Four words: I miss my laptop. (I feel like I'm not in my usual groove lately. It's so depressing - I feel like the fandom is growing and moving on without me. *sobs into a pillow* WHYYY LAPTOP.)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


	8. Ever the Surprise

Hello, my lovelies! Did you miss me?

Cape Codwas fantastic - I had a great time just chilling out on the beach...and avoiding scary-looking crabs. Oh, and I also went on a sailboat! And I even went to Hyannis Port, the same place that Taylor Swift mentioned in _Everything Has Changed._

But now I'm back home for the time being - from August 10 - 14, I'll be inactive again because I'll be traveling to PA. (Phew!)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Eight. Ever the Surprise_

 _Kira bolted through the crowd that had gathered in front of the castle. She wove in between surprised villagers, grunting a little each time someone took a bit more time to move. Kira had never been an impatient girl, either – she had always been told by her father that one of her best qualities_ _was her maturity over time._

 _But right now, Kira didn't care too much about her maturity. What she_ did _care about was that the castle gates were closing for the last time, forever blocking her from the only friend she ever had._

" _Get out of the way, please!" Kira cried, practically tripping over a little boy. She shot his parents an apologetic look for only a brief second as she dove forward. She could see the dark iron gates now, just looming ahead of her. Trying hard to keep her legs moving (Kira had ran all the way from her house on the other end of the village to the castle, which was on the opposite side), the girl pushed herself forward until her fingers were clamped over the iron._

 _A few guards were standing behind the gate – and when they caught sight of the girl, they instantly walked forward to try to pry her fingers away. "Leave," they said harshly. "There will be no more visitors."_

" _I'm Prince Caleb's friend!" Kira exclaimed, struggling to keep herself in front of the gates. She could hear the crowd behind her murmuring, some asking where her father was. Kira decided to pay them no mind. "I'm Prince Caleb's friend!" she repeated, her voice sounding angrier. "Why can't I see him? He_ needs _to see me!"_

 _One of the guards laughed. "What Prince Caleb needs, little girl," he said haughtily, "are his tutors and the court. They'll be looking after him from now on – not a little peasant girl like_ you _."_

 _Kira felt herself boil with rage from the iciness in those words. Stomping forward and pressing her face against the gates, she bit out, "The tutors and the court won't help him with his father dead! I'm his_ friend _! Let me talk to him! Let me_ talk _to him!_ " _The girl repeated herself, and with each time she did, her voice grew a little higher and a little more frantic._

 _Kira knew why the gates were closing – she knew it because Caleb had been warning her about it for a few days now, especially since his father, the king, had died. But both children never took it_ seriously _. Kira always figured that they would still be able to talk – that they would still meet in the square and the bookshop and go for walks and adventures through the woods._

 _Looking at a pair of closed gates was never a part of the fantasy._

" _Kira!"_

 _Kira whirled around to see her father making his way through the crowd. Some men and women parted a path for him – and instantly, the girl leapt from the gate and to her father's arms, crying, "The guards won't let me see Caleb!" Her father looked up, his storm-cloud-colored eyes meeting the guards'._

" _No visitors, sir," the guard said, his grip tightening over his sword. "Specific orders from the court."_

" _Surely, my daughter can speak to the prince just for a few moments – they_ are _children, and good friends." Kira was delighted to hear her father say._

" _Can't have that happen, sir," the guard replied dismissively. "Prince Caleb was told to stay indoors – it's too risky to let a prince out after the late king's passing. There might be some enemies lurking and waiting to take the young prince. This includes your daughter." Kira shot a glare at the guard, muttering, "I am_ not _an enemy."_

 _Judging by the look on the man's face, Kira guessed that her father was also somewhat annoyed and bewildered by the guard's ludicrous accusation. "She's a_ child _," Kira's father pointed out slowly, as though the guard was slow. "I don't know what kind of children you've encountered, sir, but the young girl I know would not take her own friend's life."_

 _Another guard leaned in to whisper something to the other guard's ear._

 _After a moment, the guard turned back to Kira and Obi-Wan, saying firmly, "If you do not leave at once, we'll be forced to take certain measures to keep you two away." Kira felt her father's grip on her hand tighten – and then, he said quietly, "No child should be forced to leave without a proper goodbye." With that, he tugged at Kira's hand gently, saying, "Come along."_

 _Kira felt heat well up behind her eyes as she let her father half-drag, half-lead her back into the crowd. As a final act of desperation, the girl whipped her head around – and looked up only a little ways to focus her eyes on one of the dark windows in the castle._

 _That was when she saw Caleb through the window. He looked nothing more than a shadow, but Kira could recognize her friend anywhere. She watched as he lifted a small hand – and Kira responded by lifting her own hand. She waved a little, willing herself to not let the tears overflow._

xXx

There was string music.

String music, which seemed to linger and echo around and around through the grand ballroom.

At first, Kira wasn't sure of what to do – she had played off being confident when she first took Kanan's arm, but all of that confidence had been replaced by a liquid, jelly-like sensation which took over herself and kept her from properly moving. But her feet glided forward in her heels – she managed to walk across the dance floor without tripping or stumbling over the hem of her long gown.

Out of the corners of her eyes, Kira caught a glimpse of familiar faces – she saw Anakin and Admiral hiding behind the curtains, only the minute their eyes met, they scurried behind the thick fabric. Kira suppressed the urge to laugh and instead focused back to Kanan, who was wearing a sheepish expression.

 _Well? What are you waiting for?_ Kira thought to herself. She shyly offered up her hand – she pressed her palm against Kanan's paw-like hand, and for a moment, he didn't seem to respond to the action. And then, he closed his hand around hers and slowly started to move to the side of the ballroom. Kira felt a smile take over her face as she tried to match with Kanan's steps.

"Never went dancing before," she told him as they waltzed across the gleaming floor. She heard Kanan laugh. "You're not too bad – you've only stepped on my feet a few times," he replied. He gently lifted an arm so Kira could twirl underneath him. She gently made her way around and came back to face him, saying, "And you're not too bad yourself."

"I've had enough lessons," was Kanan's light reply. "Just keep following my steps."

Kira nodded once, and did as she was told. The orchestra music swelled around them as they glided around. Once or twice, she looked up at Kanan. Each time, he would be looking back down at her – and then, Kira would feel her smile widen a little more. The beast's movements were all surprisingly hesitant, careful – not quite bold, and somehow, Kira couldn't help but to feel comforted by that.

Kira could see herself in Kanan's wide, emerald-colored eyes. She could see how she looked to Kanan, how she seemed small and delicate. And yet, to the girl, she didn't _feel_ small nor delicate. If anything, she felt strong. Strong and warm all over as though she could run around the ballroom – no, the whole _castle_ – without stopping even once.

She didn't know how long they were dancing, either, except that when the music finally died down, she was walking out to the balcony with Kanan and feeling slightly light in the head and giddy in the chest. Once or twice, Kira's heels nearly caught on the hem of her dress – she laughed it off, telling Kanan, "You spun me around too many times."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Kanan would reply.

Now, the two were seated at the stone railings of the balcony. Kira felt a warm breeze brush past her shoulders and lift her hair a little ways. She brought up a hand to pull her hair to the side – she looked up in time to see Kanan scooting next to her. Kira smiled gently at him, sliding down a little to make more space.

"Kira," Kanan started, his voice quiet. "Are you…happy? Here with me?"

The girl, to her own surprise, didn't wait a minute. She placed her hands over Kanan's, replying, "Yes, I'm happy." And it was true. She _was_ happy – everything seemed to become easier with Kanan. She enjoyed their walks around the front of the castle. She enjoyed reading with him in the grand library and she didn't feel as lonely as she had originally been when she first got to the castle.

And yet…

That was the strange thing about loneliness. It creeps up to its victim without warning, and slides into the warmest heart and quickly untangles everything that used to make it whole. It leaves its victim feeling cold, and unfamiliar with his or her surroundings – it makes its victim feel quiet and sad and impatient all at once.

Kira bit down on her bottom lip, turning only a little ways to look beyond the castle gates. She could make out some mountains in the distance – but most of all, she could see the faint lights that glimmered far, far away from the forests that surrounded the castle. A long time ago, Kira had decided to stop looking at those lights, purely because it reminded her too much of home. It had made her stay here easier. In some ways, the castle had also become her home, even though it didn't feel the same.

"What is it?" Kanan's voice was soft. Kira looked up at him – met his eyes, and squeezed his hands. "It's just – I miss my father," she responded truthfully. "It's been so long…and…" Her voice drifted. Kira's eyes wandered back to the lights. "I would like to see him one more time, even if it was just for a moment." Her words hung between Kanan and herself – she let them linger for a few minutes. She was ready to change the topic – try to brighten the mood – when suddenly, Kanan squeezed Kira's hands back, his touch tender and warm.

"There's a way," Kanan said to Kira, standing up. The girl's head lifted, surprise written all over her face. "Really?" she asked, stunned. "How?"

"Come with me," Kanan replied, offering an arm. Kira took it.

xXx

They were back in the West Wing, only things were different.

For one, Kira wasn't up there because she decided to sneak around. And Kanan wasn't shaking with rage or yelling for her to get out. Kira's hand remained on Kanan's arm – the two of them breezed into the room without a second thought or a single moment of hesitation.

And Kira was surprised to see that the place had been tidied up. The last time she had been in this room, tables were overturned. Portraits were scratched and/or clawed out. Curtains were practically shredded and dangling by a thread from the windows. But when Kira and Kanan walked through, the girl noticed that the room was a bit brighter than it had been before. The bed was made – the curtains were restored. The portraits were the only things that had been removed.

All except one.

Kira tilted her head to the side to look at a small painting – not much larger than Kanan and her heads combined, really – dangling by the bed. The painting had been done beautifully, with a young boy standing on a rock with dark hair and a young girl with blonde hair dangling by her shoulders. Both wore equally bright expressions – the boy was laughing at something, and the girl was bent over only slightly with her hands crossed over her stomach, as though to contain her giggles.

"What's this?" asked Kira, walking towards the painting. She couldn't help but to feel something odd stir in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the faces in the painting looked…familiar somehow. She felt as though she had least seen the boy once or twice – the girl…Kira frowned to herself. The girl's face kept ringing a faint bell in the back of her head.

"A childhood memory," Kanan replied, putting a hand over the painting. "Nothing more. I found it while I was cleaning this place up – decided to keep it."

"Friends of yours?"

"You can say that." Kanan turned away. He paused, and then he gently pulled Kira by the arm. "But here – let's get to your father, first."

Eager at this idea, Kira nodded and walked away from the painting. She made her way out on the balcony of the room – this balcony was a bit smaller than the one that was outside of the ballroom, though it was still familiar. The same nightstand was sitting at the center of the balcony, for one thing, with the dome and the odd rose floating inside it. Kira wanted to ask Kanan what that was all about – the rose always seemed to be glowing, though the young girl could have sworn it had less petals than the time she had come before.

Kanan, however, didn't pay too much attention to the rose. Instead, he picked something up beside the dome. "This mirror can show you anything you want – anything, any place," Kanan said quietly, holding up a glossy mirror. It was silver, and though some of the sides seemed to be chipped, the glass was completely clear and clean. Kira slowly took it – she startled at the weight of it against her hands. It was heavier than she thought.

She looked up at Kanan, confused. He only nodded, saying, "Go on – tell it what you wish to see."

Taking in a deep breath, Kira slowly looked back down at the mirror and said as clearly as she could, "Please – I wish to see my father."

For a moment, nothing happened. Kira's eyes flitted up to Kanan, though the expression on his face didn't change.

And then the mirror started to glow an odd, earthly green color. Kira sucked in a breath of surprise, nearly dropping the object. Instead, she clung onto the mirror even tighter as the glass of the mirror seemed to fizz and vibrate a bit in front of her – it took a few more seconds, and then Kira found herself looking at her father.

The first thing she noticed through the mirror was that it was dark. And then she noticed the trees – and then she saw her father leaning against one of them, shaking and coughing before collapsing to his knees. Kira felt the blood in her veins go cold. "Father," she whispered, horrified. Her hands trembled. What was he _doing?_ Was he looking for her? Was he in trouble? She looked up at Kanan, her voice desperate. "He's sick – he could be _dying_ – he's all alone."

The expression on Kanan's face changed. Something new entered his eyes – though it wasn't an emotion that Kira had ever seen him wear before. Before Kira could identify what exactly it was, Kanan turned his head away. She saw him press a heavy hand against the glass dome – _what was it?_ – and then, his voice slightly shaking, he said, "Then you must…go to him."

This time, Kira actually _did_ drop the mirror – but then she caught it again, though it was just barely by the handle. "What did you say?" she breathed, feeling her eyes enlarge.

"I release you," Kanan said quietly, still not looking at Kira. "You are no longer my prisoner."

Kira felt as though she was dreaming in high-fever. She slowly walked towards Kanan, each step not being felt and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. "Do you mean to say…that I'm free?" she asked softly.

Kanan turned around to face her. "Yes," he replied. "You are free."

Kira felt relief flow through her. She gave Kanan a wobbly smile – and then, placing the mirror on the nightstand, she stepped forward. Kira lifted her hand to press it against Kanan's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling tears spring into her eyes. _Hang on, Father, I'm on my way._

She gently lowered her hand. Kira started to press the mirror back to Kanan – but he shook his head, nudging it back to her. "Keep it," he told her, a sad smile twitching at his lips. "So that you'll remember me by."

Kira hung the mirror at her side. She looked up to meet Kanan's eyes one last time – and quickly pressing her lips against his cheek, she whispered, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." With that, she started to walk away from the room – only, just as she reached the doorway, she turned a little to look at Kanan. To her disappointment, he had turned away – he was looking back at the rose, his head bent and his shoulders rounded over.

The girl tilted her head to the side, watching as another petal from the rose dropped. She couldn't help but to feel something uneasy settle in the pit of her stomach – but then, squeezing the handle of the mirror, Kira turned on her heel and started out the door.

xXx

As Kira's last footsteps died away in the corridor, Kanan heard Admiral say happily, "Well, your Highness, I must say – everything is coming together just swimmingly. I _knew_ you had it in you _somewhere_ , though it was rather deep, deep down…" The rest of his voice trailed off with a few chuckles.

"I let her go," Kanan said numbly, his hands squeezing over the edge of the nightstand.

Admiral kept laughing. "Yes, yes, splendid – what was that?" Kanan could hear the panic and disbelief in the clock's voice. "You let her _go?_ But – how could you – the rose is almost completely wilted – how did you _do_ that?"

"I had to," Kanan murmured. He dared himself to look out the balcony. Kira was nowhere to be seen. She was probably still packing, still getting her horse, still in the process of forgetting everything. Kanan felt a painful kick at the thought. In the course of the past year, he had achieved what he thought was impossible – Kira was gentle. Kind to him – it had taken some work, yes, but it _worked_.

"But – but _why?_ " stammered Admiral.

Kanan missed Kira already. Already missed how she would curl up in the armchair with a book lifted to her face, even though the curtains were slightly drawn and the lighting was dim. Already missed how strands of her blonde hair would fall around the base of her neck every time she would glide around the hallways. Already missed her soft humming that used to fill up whatever room she was in. Already missed her clever, knowing smile whenever she was told a good joke.

And in that moment, Kanan was sorely tempted to grab something and write it all down – write it all down so he wouldn't forget.

 _I love her._

"Your Highness – _why?_ " Admiral asked again, the shock in his voice still growing.

 _I love her._

Kanan didn't answer.

xXx

"He did _what?_ " everyone chorused around Admiral. The entire staff was gathered around the clock in the kitchen – he had announced that there was troubling news to be dealt with. At first, Luke had thought he wouldn't be allowed to listen in – but his mother let him when Admiral mentioned that everyone had the right to hear.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," the clock said sadly, shaking his head.

"She's going away?" asked Luke, his eyes wide.

"He was so _close_ ," Anakin murmured dejectedly.

"And after all this time," Luke's mother sighed. "He's finally learned to _love_." A collected, disappointed sigh gathered around the room. However, Anakin perked up only a little, saying, "Well, doesn't that _kind_ of work? Kanan knows how to love – shouldn't that break the spell?"

"It doesn't work that way," Luke's mother replied softly. "Kira has to love him in return."

Luke bit his lip. He hated watching everyone's sad and gloomy faces – and though he may be the youngest of them all, he certainly wasn't going to stand around and watch everything crumble apart. _So Kira has to love Kanan in return,_ the small teacup thought, slowly hopping out of the room. He could hear the adults murmuring on about something else – but a plan was already formulating in Luke's mind. All he had to do was get Kira back – _yes_ , he can get Kira back and everything will be fixed in no time.

* * *

 **A/N -** This is where the fun begins. (Also, I may or may not be writing the notes with one hand because I GOT STUNG BY A WASP ON MY MORNING JOG AND NOW MY LEFT HAND IS TOTALLY INACTIVE OW.)

As always, reviews would be nice! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!


	9. Bittersweet and Strange

I may or may not be planning on doing nothing but watching really funny movies later today. (Who wants to hit up _No Strings Attached_ and _The Devil Wears Prada_ with me? Because I'm going to do both. And also watch a lot of _Mean Girls_. I don't know, you guys, I just wanna watch movies.)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Nine. Bittersweet and Strange_

 _For the first month that Kira was shut away from Caleb, she did all that she could to contact her friend. She tried sneaking over the gate, only it resulted in tearing her nice dresses and the guards directing her away from the rest of the gates. They always said the same stern thing to her – it was always, "Prince Caleb is not allowed any visitors. Go home!"_

 _Kira tried skirting around the gates, looking for perhaps a weaker link in them so she could perhaps slip through. But the castle didn't have any weak links, much to her dismay – and it didn't help that there were other guards constantly patrolling the grounds. Over time, Kira had done her best to hide herself in the trees whenever the guards walked by, but even then, there was the occasional spat._

 _Out of all of the pile of bad things, Kira supposed there had to be one good thing that came out – and that one good thing was that there were sometimes servants roaming the grounds who were kind enough to let Kira know when the guards were especially close. There was a young man with chestnut colored hair who always distracted the guards from spotting Kira – there was a stuffy-looking, older man with a bristly mustache who would always subtly wave her away whenever a guard came near. There was a young woman with warm, doe-shaped eyes who would always talk the guards out of speaking too harshly to Kira whenever she was caught. There was another young woman with mischievous, blue eyes and a bright laugh who would always challenge the guards to a fight to keep them from seeing Kira. And then there was the youngest servant, a girl who couldn't be too much older than Kira with a knowing smile whenever she came near._

 _Eventually, Kira got the idea to start writing little notes. Most of them were simple, like, 'It's really cold today. How are things in there?' Others had more thought put into them, and Kira couldn't keep herself from expressing her great annoyance about being locked out of the castle. 'This is ridiculous,' she wrote once. 'Why was it a good idea for you to be kept away from everyone again?'_

" _Can you deliver these to him for me?" Kira asked one day to the servant girl. She carefully passed the notes in between the gate – and the servant girl instantly tucked them into her skirt. With a wink, she replied, "I'll be careful to."_

 _And then, for the next few weeks, Kira was given great comfort in receiving notes from Caleb, still passed by the servant girl._

 _That is, until the guard patrol changed – and the servant girl didn't show to the gate anymore, and the other friendly servants were all waved back into the castle and forbidden to go out of the grounds as well. There were no more servants who were willing to send the guards away or distract them – and most of all, there weren't any servants who could send Kira's notes._

xXx

Kira rode into the night, her hands clutching tightly over the reins and the wind pressed against her face. She urged Phillip through the forest, her heart racing and sweat beading inside her palms. She knew her father was still in the forest – he had to be. Instinctively, Kira reached up to her breast-pocket to locate her fingers around the familiar outline of the mirror. She had done so at least ten times in only the last hour – each time came to be more urgent and frantic than the last.

Kira was tempted to stop Phillip and just pull out the mirror to see if she could find her father that way – and yet, the girl rode on, unable to keep herself from yanking the reins.

"Father," Kira called, trying to make her voice as loud as she could over the sharp winds. " _Father!_ " She pulled Phillip over, trying to take a better look at the trees. They looked similar to the ones she had seen in the mirror – but then again, Kira had thought the same thing the last few times she had stopped to check certain parts of the forest…

" _Father_ ," Kira repeated, feeling desperation edge into her voice. She led Phillip further into the trees – she looked around wildly, trying to catch sight of something familiar – strained her ears to hear even the slightest sound from her father…

And then she spotted him.

He was on the ground, his face extraordinarily pale and his body limp. Even though he slept, Kira knew that there was something else dangerous about her father's fatigue. She practically jumped off Phillip, her heart beating loudly and erratically in her head. In the next second, she was at her father's side, her hands frantically skirting around him to check for a steady pulse – some sign that he wasn't as bad as he looked.

Obi-Wan's skin was hot to the touch – he didn't stir at all, even when Kira started him up to his feet. Keeping her hands on him, Kira managed to prop him up on the horse. Phillip lifted his head questioningly – Kira gave her horse a smile, patting his nose and whispering, "Let's go home."

xXx

Lux hated waiting. He especially hated waiting in the same spot near the Kenobi's house. There had been no activity whatsoever – every time he got away to the village and came back, he would find the windows still dark and no one was there to answer the door. But now, he sat in a bush, doodling on the dirt with a stick and whacking away some ants that were crawling up his ankles. He was just about ready to get out of the bush to go to the village again when he suddenly heard the trotting of horse's hooves dangerously nearby.

Lux instantly stilled, holding his breath as he heard a young, familiar voice say, "Alright – come on, Father. _Oof_ – okay, okay...alright…that's it…"

Giddy at this new outcome, Lux looked through the bush to see Kira carefully guiding a rumpled and worn-down looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wordlessly watched the two walk up the steps to their house – and the moment he heard the door close, Lux popped out of the bush, a triumphant smile on his face.

" _Yes!_ They're back!" exclaimed Lux, letting out a relieved laugh. He quickly rushed down the path – Sanjay would most definitely want to hear of this.

xXx

"Kira…"

"Sh…" Kira murmured, dabbing the cold cloth over her father's forehead. "I'm right here."

Kira watched as Obi-Wan's eyes slowly opened, realization and relief flooding into his face. Brushing aside the cloth, he let out a soft, incredulous sound and sat up. "Kira," he breathed, cupping his hands gently over her face. "I thought I'd never see you again." Kira instantly felt tears spring up her eyes at his familiar touch. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding on tightly so that she could never let go. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"But – the beast," Obi-Wan said, pulling away only slightly to look at Kira. His eyes had cleared some, the fever going away only a bit – but Kira didn't miss the way they seemed a bit too bright to be normal. She could already hear her father's breath quickening as he asked, "How did you _escape?_ "

"I – I didn't," Kira replied, trying to keep her tone even. She squeezed Obi-Wan's hand reassuringly, adding, "He let me go."

"That horrible creature?" her father asked incredulously.

"He's not horrible," Kira quickly said, holding up her hands. "He's different now – he's…changed." _More than changed._

Before Obi-Wan could ask any further, both Kenobis heard a soft _thump_ , followed by a rattle. Kira turned around to see her satchel lying open – a familiar teacup was spinning around on the ground, blue eyes circling wildly before fixing on Kira and her father. Luke's little teacup face split into a grin before saying cheerfully, "Hi!"

Kira felt her heart leap at the little cup. "A stowaway," she said lightly as Luke hopped up on the bed. She heard her father laughing – and Luke instantly hopped up in his waiting hand, smile unfading. "Hello there," Obi-Wan said gently, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"You know each other?" asked Kira quizzically.

"Briefly," Obi-Wan replied, looking up.

"Oh," Kira only said before Luke turned around from Obi-Wan's hand. After the small moment of relief and welcoming, Luke's smile slowly disappeared as he asked, "Kira, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Kira felt something tug at her heart. With a sad smile, she reached over and patted Luke's small teacup-head. "Oh, Luke," she said softly, "of course I do. I _still_ like everyone – I just –"

Before she could finish what she was saying, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Kira turned to her father and Luke. It was late right now – who would bother calling at such an hour? She stood up from Obi-Wan's bed. "Stay here," she told him quietly. "I'll be back in a moment."

With that, Kira started down the hallways and headed for the door. She swung it open, and instantly came face-to-face to an old gentleman standing in the doorway. He had a sharp beard of grey and white hairs, his lips twisted into a cruel smile and his eyes flashing in the dim light of the torches. Kira doubled back in surprise. _Torches?_

"Can I help you?" asked Kira at last, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I've come to collect your father," the man in the doorway replied, his tone smooth and calm.

Kira gawked at the man, clutching onto the door handle. "My _father?_ " she asked incredulously, tightening her grip on the door. She tried to look over the man's shoulders – she could still see the faint glimmer and gleam of torches, but there really couldn't be anything seen beyond that.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle," the man continued, shifting a little as though he had read Kira's mind. He gestured out, saying in a low voice, "We will take good care of him."

Kira craned her neck – and resisted the urge to slam the door when she saw the mess that awaited her. All around her were villagers, all wide-eyed and holding up flaming torches and pitchforks. She let out a soft gasp, bringing a hand up to her opened mouth when she saw what everyone had gathered around. There was a small carriage – and she knew what it was for. Everyone did.

"The asylum?" she cried, turning to the man. She stepped forward, letting her hands go from the door. "My father's not crazy!"

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Kira heard someone say. She looked down to see Lux standing in front of the steps, holding up a torch and gesturing to the crowd. "We all heard him!" To Kira's great horror, the crowd below cheered and bellowed in agreement. Blood rushed up to Kira's face in anger. "No," she said, running down the stairs as men from the carriage leapt out. "I _won't let you!_ "

"Kira?"

Kira turned around, ready to tell her father to go back inside – _go_ , she wanted to scream. _Let me handle this before people see you!_

But too late, Lux had caught sight of him. " _Obi-Wan_ ," he said, his lips twisting into a smile, " _tell_ us – how _big_ was this beast?" Kira ran back up the stairs, grabbing her father's wrist. "Let's go back inside," she started to say, but she saw the way Obi-Wan's jaws clenched. She tugged at his wrist again, begging, " _Father_. We can talk about this later – they want to drag you into an asylum – they think you're _crazy._ "

"But I'm not," Obi-Wan said, looking down at Kira. The girl resisted the urge to scream. "I know!" she cried. She rubbed a hand over her forehead. Forcing herself to remain calm, she repeated, "I _know_ – but they don't understand. They don't know who Kanan is – they don't believe you. Please, let's _go back inside_."

For a moment, Kira thought she had persuaded her father. His gaze softened – he gave Kira's hand a squeeze, but then he told her quietly, "Kira, people have to at least know the truth. To limit the knowledge of others – to let people live in complete ignorance – well, that's no way to live. Besides," he added as Kira opened her mouth to protest, "I was the one who started talking first. I might as well not back down now."

And before Kira could pull Obi-Wan back into the house, he stepped out of the door, his face a mask. Lux was waiting, his face filled with glee. For once, Kira wanted nothing more than to grab the torch out of the foolish boy's hands and throw it at him. Still, she remained at her father's side, silently trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"What was that, Obi-Wan? How big was the beast?" Lux practically crowed.

"He was large – at least eight – no, ten feet tall," Kira heard Obi-Wan say.

Instantly, the crowd started to laugh – Kira felt something clench at the pit of her stomach. She turned to the other man in the door – the owner of the asylum, surely, and without a word, he made a small gesture with his hands. The men from the carriage ran up the stairs – and faster than Kira could process, they were already dragging Obi-Wan down the steps. "No!" the girl cried, launching forward. She looked over at the asylum keeper, saying through gritted teeth, "You can't _do_ this!"

"I'm afraid, my dear, that I can," the man replied, walking calmly down the steps.

All around her, Kira could hear people roaring and shouting for her father to be locked up – she saw the faces of women and men jeering and sneering at her – at the poor, young girl who had an ill father and no one to believe her story. Kira turned, trying to spot a familiar face in the crowd in desperation – there had to be _someone_ willing to help. _Anyone_ – the baker, Madame Jocasta – even the children would be helpful at this point.

Instead, Kira felt someone sling an arm around her shoulders. She felt a chill run up her spine as Sanjay said smoothly, "Poor Kira – it's a shame about your father." The girl spun around, grabbing Sanjay by the collar. "You _know_ he's not crazy, Sanjay," she said to him, eyes wide.

Sanjay hummed something under his breath. Casually tightening his grip on Kira, he said, "Well…I _might_ be able to get rid of this little misunderstanding if…" His voice drifted. An odd look came across his face – and despite the fact that the girl's patience was running thin, Kira managed to ask, "If _what?_ "

"If you marry me," Sanjay finished, a sly smile playing on his lips.

" _What?_ " Kira started to twist away from Sanjay, but he held fast. "One little word from you, Kira," he said, leering, "and that's all it takes."

Kira didn't feel even the slightest bit sorry when she reached up to slap Sanjay. He grunted, cringing back as Kira escaped from his grip. " _Never_ ," she bit out, the disgust in her voice palpable. Sanjay rubbed his cheek, his eyes cold and glaring. "Have it your way," he snarled, walking away.

" _Kira?_ "

Kira looked up to see Obi-Wan being pulled towards the carriage. Her heart sank. She couldn't lose him again – she had just _found_ him – _not again!_ She started to run forward – but instead, she felt something press against her chest. Kira stopped in her tracks. _The mirror._ The mirror was still in her breast-pocket. The mirror could still show whatever she wanted – _whoever_ she wanted.

Kira scrambled up to the top of her stairs, reaching the mirror out and holding the handle tightly in her hand. The mirror's surface gleamed brightly at her from under the torches and the moon. Kira sucked in a breath. This had to work. This _had to_.

"Show me Kanan," she pleaded, and instantly, as though the mirror had realized what kind of desperate situation she was in, it started to fizz green and glow and vibrate in Kira's hands. Shortly after, Kira saw him – saw Kanan's face, his teeth shining and his familiar green-blue eyes glowing in the dark room he was in. He was caught in mid-roar – but that didn't stop Kira from holding the mirror up. "My father is _not_ crazy!" she shouted over the crowd.

Everyone turned their heads – and Kira watched as everyone's expressions melted from disgust to horror and shock. "Please," Kira quickly said, tightening her grip on the mirror, "I know he seems vicious – and odd – but really, he's not. He's…he's kind." She slowly walked down the stairs, keeping the mirror held up. "He's _kind_ ," she repeated. She could see Kanan's face flickering underneath her eyelids – she could feel his hand pressed against her shoulder as they danced across the ballroom, guiding them along the way. She could hear him trying to read along to her books and she could feel his laugh when they had first started feeding the birds. "He's gentle," she continued, making her voice stronger. "He's wonderful – he's my _friend_."

And then Kira felt Sanjay grab her shoulders. She clutched onto the mirror, careful not to drop it as he whirled her around to face him. His features had twisted into an ugly scowl – his eyes were narrowed at the mirror in Kira's hands. "If I hadn't known better, I would almost think you had _feelings_ for that – that _monster_ ," he spat.

"He's no _monster_ ," Kira growled back, tugging herself away. "He's not the monster _here_ – the real monster is you, Sanjay!"

She heard the crowd stir behind her – and then the mirror was snatched away from her hands. "She's just as crazy as her father," Sanjay said angrily. Kira lunged forward, crying, " _Give that back!_ " Instead, Sanjay ducked down to everyone's feet, flashing the image of Kanan into their faces. "The beast will make off with your children!" he shouted. "He'll kill everyone!"

" _No!_ " Kira exclaimed, but the rest of the crowd were already nodding to Sanjay's words. Enthused by the reaction, Sanjay stood up, lifting the mirror to the sky. "I say we won't be safe until the beast's head is mounted on my wall!" he hollered. "We must _kill the beast!_ "

He weaved into the crowd, pushing the mirror at anyone who would dare look. "He'll come in the night," Sanjay said, "he'll tear us out with his claws! He won't show any mercy! We'll be helpless unless we get to him first!" Kira stumbled along behind Sanjay, trying to overcome his shouts with pleas, " _No_ , he's lying! He wouldn't ever hurt us – I _promise!_ He's harmless!"

"But weren't you kidnapped?"

" _No_ , I –"

"But you were gone!"

" _Yes_ , but I –"

"Your father was always looking for you!"

"I _know_ , but –"

Sanjay burst out of the crowd, yelling, "Come with me to kill the beast!"

Kira jumped forward and grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his skin. "I won't let you _do_ this!" she exclaimed furiously. Sanjay grabbed Kira's wrists, swinging her around. "If you're not with us," he hissed menacingly, "then you're _against_ us!" He whistled at the men with Obi-Wan. "You two – bring him here!" As he was dragged forward, Sanjay said to Kira, "We can't have you warning the creature!"

With that, Kira watched as Obi-Wan was thrown down into the cellar – and then, she was tossed in as well. Instantly, her knees hit the hard ground – but she scrambled back up to her feet, crashing into the doors just as they locked her into darkness. " _No_ ," she screamed, " _you can't do this!_ "

She could hear the crowd already moving from the house – she stepped down from the doors, frantically running for the windows instead. She knew that they were glued shut a long, long time ago – but still, Kira tried to push it free by grabbing for anything else in the cellar. She worked at the windows, feeling tears spring into her eyes in panic. "I need to warn him," she cried. "This is all my fault – I shouldn't have shown them the mirror!" She whirled around to look at Obi-Wan. "Father, what are we going to _do_?" she asked helplessly, burying her face in her hands. Kira felt her father place his hands around her back. "Now, now," he murmured, "we'll think of something. The beast – Kanan, I mean – if you think he isn't a bad person, then we'll do everything we can in our power to go try to warn him – we _will_ , Kira."

xXx

Meanwhile, Luke watched from the doorway as the crowd retreated to the forest. He swallowed – there was something a bit too frightening about the way the men and women seemed to carry along their pistols and their pitchforks. Their bloodthirsty screams and angry promises split into the night, causing the young teacup to shudder. Once the coast seemed clear, Luke carefully hopped down the stairs – and towards the cellar windows, where he saw Kira and her father – Obi-Wan? – sitting on the ground. The girl was looking around for something – her father was helping along, holding something up every so often.

There had to be _something_ Luke could do…

He turned from the windows and then, he saw it.

There was a small axe on the ground, nearby the horse – Phillip. Luke let out a small " _oh_ " in realization – he knew what he had to do.

* * *

 **A/N -** I know I'm going to have a lot of fun in the battle scene next time I update. (Reminder, everyone - I'm going to be away for this entire week...that means I won't be able to write for this entire week, but I'm seriously hoping that I'll somehow be able to come up with a nicely-written chapter for next Saturday. Crossing my fingers!)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


	10. Kill the Beast

Hello again! I'm back from the missions trip to PA I went to - it was pretty fun and a great experience. Of course, there was the fact that I didn't get to write for nearly a week, but I managed to write this today. (After mostly giving myself motivational speeches and watching the 'Just Do It' video about three billion times. Am I too late for that meme?)

Oh, and I don't know too much about if I'll be able to update this Saturday...but who knows, maybe I might. (Because this Saturday, I will be somewhere away from home. Again. *makes shifty-eyes at MusicKeeper, coughs a lot into my fist* And you will know why _when_ I give a possible update this Saturday. It'll be amazing, because I'm going to be traveling to...a certain place. A good place. Okay, I'm going to stop being vague now.)

This chapter mostly revolved around Caleb/Kanan's backstory - so I'm sorry if there isn't actual content or action, but I just really wanted to focus on him today. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Ten. Kill the Beast_

 _The castle was no longer home._

 _The same castle that Caleb had lived in for his whole life no longer felt like anything._

 _Where Caleb once heard laughter and bells and happiness was only anger and grief and hiding places around each and every corner. The dark hallways were foreign to him. The portraits of his grandparents and his parents were no longer his family members – they were nothing but strangers with painted expressions. The servants were no longer his friends – they were lifeless and automatic, working more like clockwork than actual humans. Nothing felt the same anymore._

 _There were tutors. There were people always keeping Caleb on a tight leash, treating him more like a dog than a prince. "Do this, Caleb," they would say. "Do that, Caleb. You need to learn this, Caleb. You are not a child anymore. Are you paying attention to us, Caleb? No, you cannot go outside. You must_ listen _to us."_

" _No discipline at all," Caleb once heard a tutor mutter. "It was his parents, I'm telling you – mother died at a young age, and now his father's gone…how is that child ever going to survive on his own? The fact he was born a prince was just a lucky twist of fate."_

 _Dim-witted. Impatient. Temperamental. Childish. Selfish._

 _Caleb learned that those words were always going to be associated with him, no matter what the circumstances._

 _For some time, Kira's notes had given him some hope – they were always light and full of joy. But at the same time, Caleb couldn't help but to feel jealousy prickle at him each time he read his friend's delicately-written words. She had a father. She had someone who properly loved her and cared for her. Caleb had no one._

 _And when Kira's notes stopped coming, Caleb was sure there was nothing left for him._

 _Years went by, and when Caleb had grown into a teenager, he decided that enough was enough. He needed to forget._

 _Caleb grew to be just as what his tutors said of him – temperamental, childish, impatient. Reckless. Tired. Angry._

 _And the woman came at midnight. Most of the time, servants would be the one to answer the doors – but everyone was asleep, and Caleb was awake. He heard the knocks echo around the castle – and when no one rose to answer it, he kicked himself out of bed and ran down the stairs. "Do I have to be the one to answer?" he grumbled indignantly as he walked towards the door. He placed a hand on the knob, turning from side to side if there really weren't any servants willing to do their job. Again, Caleb felt a brief flash of annoyance._

 _He tugged the door open – and instantly, he felt something wet fling across his face._

" _I'm sorry for disturbing you," a trembling, frail voice spoke from below Caleb._

 _That was when Caleb looked down to see a dark mass shivering on the steps in front of the great castle. Narrowing his eyes, the boy managed to make out a few locks of grey hair tumbling from underneath the dark…cloak, the boy realized. "There's a storm brewing," the voice continued. As if on cue, lightning flashed across the sky – Caleb backed away only a little, but he didn't bother opening the door any further to let this person come in._

" _So?" asked Caleb, looking up at the sky._

" _I –" Caleb could tell that the voice was of a female's now. There was a wet cough. Caleb recoiled. "I need a place to stay for the night," the woman continued shakily. "Please, if you would do this old lady a favor."_

 _And then the woman lifted her head, her hood tumbling away from her head. This time, Caleb actually backed away. The woman's face was lined and greying, her eyes nothing more than watery grey pinpoints of light under the torches. Her grey hair was wild and messy – Caleb was fairly certain that it was snot that dripped down from the old crone's nose. Her hands were scary little things, with bones sticking out sharply and the blue and green veins visible on the milky flesh of them._

" _Leave," Caleb said, tightening his grip on the door. "_ Leave _."_

" _I…have payment," the old woman said, her voice close to desperation. Caleb watched as she tugged something out from her cloak pocket – and then, in her frail and bony hand, a single, full rose sat. It, very much unlike the woman, was beautiful. With red petals shining and gleaming under the light and thorns visible, Caleb could make out almost every detail on the flower._

 _And yet._

" _I don't care," Caleb bit out. "Leave, before I call the guards!"_

" _Is that your final command?" the woman asked quietly._

 _Caleb didn't waste any time. His voice hardening, he replied, "Yes."_

" _Then you leave me no choice."_

 _For a moment, Caleb stared at the crone, bewildered by her words – and in the next moment, the old crone was gone. In a warm flash of golden light was a different woman standing in her place. Caleb stared up at the new woman – her skin was a rich, honey color and her dark eyes shone even despite the dim light. Her hair was dark now, twisted into an elaborate hairstyle at the back of her head._

" _Who are you?" Caleb breathed, sinking against the doorway. "_ What _are you?"_

" _Have you not read the stories?" the woman asked softly. Her voice didn't shake – it seemed to echo around and around the small space she and Caleb were in. "I have heard your distress, young child – I have heard your pleas for something new to happen. I came here, thinking that perhaps there was some good left in you…" Her voice drifted and her eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment. "I was wrong."_

" _I – I didn't know," Caleb stammered. "_ Please _. I'm sorry – I didn't think you were –"_

" _It does not matter what you thought me as, prince," the woman told him. "It only matters what you did." She brought the rose back out again. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that outward appearances aren't everything?" When Caleb didn't respond, the woman pursed her lips. "I wish I could tell you more," she murmured. "I wish I could see some goodness go back into you – which is why I'll be teaching you this lesson."_

 _Kneeling down before Caleb, the woman continued, "You will learn to love, young prince. You will learn to let the light go back into your life…and it will come in the form of someone who loves you most in the world. Until then…" Caleb felt something hot spike through his body as the woman placed a hand on his face. He let out a small cry, tumbling down to his knees. Through the white-hot pain he felt, he vaguely heard the woman continue, "You will live a life as a real outcast. I name you Kanan – a beast. Become what you are inside – become what you will if you do not learn."_

xXx

The castle no longer felt like home.

Whatever goodness and light there might have been in the castle when Kira was here had rushed out with her – the lights had dimmed down by themselves, and a heavy blanket seemed to cover itself over the castle once more. Padmé never saw herself as a pessimist, either – but now, watching the rain fall from the dark skies, she couldn't help but feel something cold settle over her heart. This was how it was all going to end. The final petals were going to drop from the rose tonight – she was sure of it.

"I knew it – I _knew_ it," Admiral was fretting from behind. "It was foolish to get our hopes up."

"Maybe it'd be better if she had never come at all," Anakin agreed dejectedly.

Padmé sighed, turning again to the window. The rain slid down the windows, keeping her from seeing anything beyond the woods. It was odd how the weather seemed to work this way. As she heard Admiral and Anakin keep up with their woes, she let her eyes remain outside – until at last, she saw the faint glow of…were those torches?

As though he was trying to reassure Padmé that her eyes weren't deceiving her, Artoo started barking wildly, running up to the window. _Lights,_ Padmé thought to herself, her heart leaping. Who else would visit Kanan?

"Could it be?" Padmé whispered, leaning towards the window. "Anakin, Admiral!"

Instantly, the two figures stopped arguing – and they both turned to Padmé. The teapot jumped up and down excitedly, hissing, "There are lights! It could be Kira coming back!"

So much for being dejected – both Anakin and Admiral practically tripped over themselves trying to get to the windows. Anakin let out a short gasp, breathing, "I see the lights – but I can't see anything else! Artoo, let's get these windows clean of this…" He grunted as he reached up to wipe away at the fine moisture that had collected over the windows. "Come on," he muttered under his breath. "Who _is it?_ "

It seemed to take a lifetime for Anakin to wipe the windows clean – but once they were, everyone looked down in unison.

Padmé felt her heart sink as she spotted that the lights were not, in fact, coming from Kira.

Men were marching through the gates, carrying axes and pistols and heavy blocks of wood. Pitchforks, knives, all sorts of weapons – and most interestingly of all –

"The man at the front!" Padmé cried out frantically, "He's got the mirror!"

"How did he get the mirror?" Anakin asked, his eyes wide.

"Kira wouldn't have given it to him willingly," Admiral muttered, shaking his head.

Padmé watched as the man at the front hurried to the front doors – and then, hopping down from the windows, she said, "We have to warn the others!"

"Right ahead of you," Padmé heard Anakin say. "Call everyone together – build a blockade – get out a bunch of traps – _defend the castle!_ "

It didn't take too long for Padmé to let all of the servants know that there were intruders. She let her shouts echo around the hallways – and in almost no time at all, people were hurrying out from rooms and staircases and making their ways to the doors. Cadena and the other dressers pressed themselves against the doors – Anakin told the other lights to lower themselves, Admiral was busy running around and getting out the ones who had not yet reached the message. Even Artoo, in his small form, was desperately trying to add some weight to putting pressure on the doors.

"Luke," Padmé suddenly gasped, looking up the stairs. "Where's Luke?"

Ahsoka, who had been hurrying past Padmé, stopped short in her tracks. The duster and the teapot's eyes met, both wide with panic. "Luke's gone?" Ahsoka asked, helping along some other servants to the doors. "Isn't he with the others? In a safe place?"

"I don't –"

Padmé was interrupted by a loud bang that shuddered through the castle. She and Ahsoka looked back at each other in distress. "Go warn Kanan," Ahsoka said, rushing for the doors. "I'll see if we can find Luke!" Padmé nodded in agreement, though it didn't keep her from still feeling anxious.

She hopped up the stairs as quickly as her teapot self could – she skidded down the numerous hallways and was almost out of breath when she finally made her way into the familiar West Wing. Padmé was relieved to find that the doors were already open – and she stopped short to see Kanan standing on the balcony.

He had changed out of his formal clothes, instead dressed in a loose nightshirt and pants. He was staring down at the dome which held up the rose. Padmé stared as a petal dropped from the rose. She bit down on her lip, but it didn't keep her from saying, "Kanan – there are intruders coming. We need to move!"

"Leave me," Kanan murmured, not looking up.

"But _Kanan_ ," Padmé stressed, "the castle is under _attack!_ " Just on time, there was another shudder that ran through the castle. Padmé realized with a chill that she could now hear the men raging below.

And yet, Kanan didn't move.

"We need to do something!" Padmé continued to protest.

"It doesn't matter now." Kanan's voice was quiet. "Let them come."

xXx

Ahsoka couldn't find Luke, but she did pass on to the other servants that the little teacup was missing. She would have gone out to search the castle herself, but she remained at the doors, trying to hold back the battering ram that the men threw at the doors. "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" she could hear them roar from the other side.

"This – isn't working!" Anakin grunted from next to her. "We need to do _something!_ "

Everyone was almost thrown forward as the battering ram smashed against the doors again. Ahsoka stared all around her – it was an odd sight to see bits of furniture trying desperately to push themselves against the doors. _Furniture. Unusual sight._

Ahsoka perked up. "I have a plan!" she cried. She was almost launched across the room, if it hadn't been for Anakin pulling her back before she could fall away. "Great," he was saying, gritting his teeth as the battering ram pressed against the door again. "Mind sharing it with the rest of us?"

"We're furniture!" Ahsoka cried over the din.

" _What?_ You don't _say_ ," Anakin snapped.

" _Anakin. We're furniture! They don't know that!_ " Ahsoka said exasperatedly.

That got Anakin's attention. A wide grin split across his face. "Ahsoka," he said faintly as the men from outside shouted louder, "have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You might have missed it once or twice."

"Well, I love you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned away, shouting, " _Everyone!_ Get away from the doors!"

"Are you _insane?_ " Cadena shouted, turning on her side. "They'll get _through!_ "

"We still have the advantage!" Ahsoka replied eagerly, hopping away. "Look at us! We're nothing but furniture! They'll walk through – and we'll be waiting for them! It'll be a sneak attack!" Realization dawned over everyone's faces – and as though they were one force, everyone split and rushed to opposite ends of the room. Ahsoka felt a small thrill of pride as they did so, and she joined them at once.

The lights dimmed – Ahsoka held her breath as everyone stilled. The battering ram smashed against the doors again – twice – a third time –

And then they were pushed open, banging against the walls and letting in a crowd of men of all different shapes and sizes. Ahsoka had to resist the urge to jump back in disgust at the bloodthirsty expressions they all wore. She felt anger simmering inside of her – they were all so tempted to kill Kanan for…for what? For looking different? _Idiots,_ Ahsoka thought decidedly to herself. She wouldn't feel sorry at all once the trap would spring.

Someone fell away from the group – a younger-looking man took up Anakin (Ahsoka watched this with some glee) – and then, opening his eyes, Anakin shouted loudly, " _Now!_ "

All hell was unleashed.

Dressers popped their drawers, smashing unsuspecting men in the face. Artoo barked and ran across the room, moving too quickly for the gawking men. He tripped them up – pushed them to the nearest and patiently waiting chests. Ahsoka launched forward, jabbing a man with a pitchfork in the eye with her head. She saw Cadena from the corner of her eye, opening up her doors and smashing two skulls together. Anakin was lighting someone's hair on fire. Even Admiral, usually so prim and proper, was using his gears as weapons.

Ahsoka ducked as a meaty hand tried to grab at her. She dove to the side, letting out a loud laugh as the man grumbled something in frustration.

It almost made everything worth it.

But then Ahsoka saw Padmé hopping down the stairs, her expression going from disappointed to confused. "Padmé!" Ahsoka cried out, narrowly missing a man's axe. "You made it!" She managed to get up to Padmé without too much trouble. The teapot's expression remained puzzled as she asked, "What's going on here?"

"What do you think we're doing? Defending the castle!" Ahsoka responded. "Did you tell Kanan the news?"

Padmé shook her head, her lips turning down into a sad frown. "He's…he wouldn't give me a proper response," she said quietly.

"Oh."

Padmé looked over Ahsoka's shoulder. "But we can talk more about that later," the teapot said bravely. "Right now, it looks like I've missed most of the fun."

xXx

Whatever light might have been left outside was surely gone now, but Kira kept pushing at the windows, hoping that they would (by some miracle) unstick themselves. She could feel bruises popping up on her hands and her legs, but she didn't stop moving about. "Is there anything sharp in this room?" Kira asked, turning to Obi-Wan.

The older man shook his head. "I already looked," he told her sadly.

" _Argh_ ," Kira groaned, throwing her hands to her face in frustration. "I just – there needs to be some other way out of here!"

Before Obi-Wan could respond, there was a faint neighing sound outside the door. And then, his arm shot out to grab Kira as an axe just smashed against the cellar doors. Kira let out a small cry – the two stumbled back blindly as they watched with surprise as the axe dove itself again and again into the cellar doors. "How could that…?" Kira heard Obi-Wan ask wondrously, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

The cellar doors were hacked open, and then, a moment later, Kira saw Luke and Phillip's faces floating at the opening. Luke was smiling widely, perched on top of Phillip's head. The horse had the axe handle tucked in his mouth, and though Kira instantly stood up to take it out, she couldn't help but to feel a surge of relief at the familiar faces.

"You guys have _got_ to try this," was Luke's only statement when Kira and Obi-Wan got up on the horse.

* * *

 **A/N -** I don't know, was I the only one who was remotely unsettled by the fact that in the movie, Ms. Potts forgot that her own son went MIA? (Is that the acronym? I think it is.)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


	11. As the Sun Will Rise

So, today was an exciting day. Mostly because for the first time _ever_ , MusicKeeper and I met up. In person. Real life, face-to-face, whatever you'd like to call it. The gist is, we met each other - hugged, screamed, and hugged some more. And how fitting is it that on this day, I actually just finished this story? (I started the chapter this morning, too, but...the magic of friendship, really. I'm sorry. That sounded cheesy. Ignore that. Or don't. Your choice!)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven. As the Sun Will Rise_

 _Kira stopped going to the castle. She stopped writing notes. Each time she tried to write something, she'd end up crossing a series of lines over her words – or blot them with water – or simply crumple the note up and toss it. She wished she had a proper way of words. She wished she could transfer all of her thoughts perfectly onto the page – and most of all, she wished she could run up to Caleb in person and spill everything._

" _Dear Caleb," she always started._

" _I don't understand this anymore," was always her next sentence._

" _We used to be friends, and now I can't even see you."_

 _And then Kira would be staring at the page, wondering what she could possibly write. She'd spend hours doing nothing except pacing back and forth in her small bedroom, trying to conjure up the perfect words that she knew in her small, childish mind. Her father was always good with words – Kira had yet to learn the ways to properly speak out._

 _Finally, in a fit of rage and extreme longing, Kira scrawled quickly on the paper –_

" _I miss you. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you."_

 _Kira stared down at her words. They were uncharacteristically messy – in her spree, Kira had defenestrated all rules of proper penmanship. Her letters seemed to stick together – there was uneven spacing between the words – and yet, it looked right. It looked like Kira._

" _I'll wait," she wrote at the bottom of the page. "I miss you."_

 _Kira contemplated on that for a while._

 _And then she tore the paper in half and tossed it away._

 _It was time to move on._

xXx

Kanan heard the creaking of the door. He didn't bother moving from his seat by the window, keeping his eyes on the falling rain. Still, as the creaking persisted, Kanan was tempted to shout something. _If it was Padmé or Anakin or anyone else trying to get him out of his room –_

Only then, Kanan didn't hear any familiar sounds of people hopping across the floor. There were actual footsteps. For a moment, Kanan's heart lifted – it _could_ be Kira…but then his heart sank as the footsteps came closer. Kira's steps – Kanan had grown so used to them over the time she had been here – were always light. This person's footsteps were heavy, and though Kanan could hear that the person was trying to avoid making noise, there was a certain loudness to them. Almost like stomping. Quiet stomping.

Kanan lifted his head and turned to look at the intruder.

The intruder was a man with dark hair that gathered into a beard, dark eyes flashing furiously under the dim light of the room. He had an ugly sneer on his face, arms locked around a bow and arrow. Kanan let his eyes linger on the man – and for a moment, he considered maybe getting out of the way and avoiding death.

 _But what's the point in that?_ a soft, tired voice whispered to Kanan from the back of his mind. _You're going to be a beast forever – you're going to scare people away forever – you might as well give in. Let this man do his job, and you won't ever have to face anymore disappointments. Sadness. Loss. It'll end._

Kanan turned away.

He heard a whistle – and then he felt pain burst at his side.

Kanan might have been prepared for the arrow, but it still _hurt._

Letting out a roar of pain, Kanan stood up to his feet and staggered around, trying to make sense of the dots that swarmed his vision. He didn't even know he was being pushed out of the window until he heard the crash of glass around him. He tumbled to the edge of the balcony, his hands clinging weakly to the railing. He could hear someone laughing sinisterly in the background – and then Kanan was looking down at the intruder, whose sneer hadn't faded. "Get up," the man said, his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "Get _up_." At the last word, the man pushed at Kanan – and in response, he hurtled down the railings and crashed against a rooftop.

Kanan felt his senses dull to the pain. He pried open his eyes to see the grey skies leering down at him, rain pouring relentlessly down on his prone form. He let his head fall back against the roof tiles. Maybe this would be easier. But then the man was sitting at his feet, pushing him down again.

Kanan felt pain shoot up his spine as he made impact with one of the beams of the roofs. He let out a low hiss, rolling over on his side. He could see everything happening below – there were people crowding into the castle. He could hear screams – though whether it was from the men or from his servants, Kanan couldn't tell.

 _His servants._

Kanan felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't even thought about them yet. What would happen to them? They were doomed to be nothing but pieces of furniture forever.

"Get _up!_ " the man shouted, kicking at Kanan. He lifted his head weakly to see him glowering down, laughing almost maniacally. "What's the _matter_ , _Beast?_ Too kind and gentle to fight _back?_ " Kanan turned away from the intruder, staring down at the path that led up to his castle. He could see the lights of the village from here.

Kanan heard a dull crack in the background – and then the man was back. Kanan could see from the corner of his eye that he was lifting up a part of the castle – a small, decorative gargoyle. Kanan considered almost congratulating the man – there weren't many who could lift a heavy load. (How ironic – Kanan was wondering if he could compliment his own killer. That sounded tragic. He wondered if it was even Shakespearean of him to think so. Kira didn't really like Shakespeare.)

Kanan watched unblinkingly as the man started to swing the gargoyle over his head – he closed his eyes to wait for the blow –

" _No!_ "

Kanan's eyes snapped open. He looked down to see Kira and her father on a horse – the girl's eyes were wide open, the look on her face frantic and fierce at the same time. Her blonde hair was wet with the rain – she was shivering slightly in her cloak, but Kanan could have sworn that she never looked braver or stronger than he had last seen her in her ball gown.

" _Sanjay, don't!_ " Kira screamed. " _Don't you dare!"_

The man – Sanjay? – only leered down at Kira and proceeded to swing down the gargoyle –

Kanan's hand shot up to catch it. He stood up to his feet, his lips pulling back in a scowl as Sanjay's expression went from triumphant to confused. Growling, Kanan pulled the gargoyle away and tossed it aside. It shattered below. Sanjay looked up at Kanan, his eyes narrowing. His legs locked up – and Kanan jumped aside as Sanjay launched himself forward.

The two went rolling down to a separate rooftop and landed promptly on a different balcony. Kanan felt Sanjay clamber up on him. Roaring, Kanan grabbed Sanjay off his back and threw him against the opposite rooftop. He heard a grunt – but when Sanjay stood up, it was clear that he wasn't about to give up.

Kanan looked around the balcony – he couldn't fight for long. He needed to hide.

 _Gargoyles._

Kanan darted to the end of the balcony, curling up to an identical pose as the rest of the statuettes. Just as he did so, he heard Sanjay land on the balcony. There was a loud crashing sound – and then it was followed by a series of colorful swears. "Come out of your hiding spot, _Beast!_ " Sanjay growled, swinging his weapon about. "Don't be a coward!" There was another shattering sound.

"Were you perhaps in _love_ with Kira, _Beast_?" Sanjay shouted, smashing his club against another statuette. Kanan stiffened. He was coming closer. " _Were you?_ " Sanjay screamed, his voice almost reaching hysteria. "Did you honestly _think_ she'd love you back, when she had someone like _me?_ You're _nothing!_ She's a _fool!_ "

Kanan didn't waste any time when Sanjay passed by him.

His arm shot out – he took Sanjay by the shoulders and threw him against the rooftop. Kanan stomped towards Sanjay, who staggered up to his feet. The man lifted his fists to fight – but Kanan reached up and locked his hands around his neck. Kanan felt anger ripple through him as Sanjay struggled under his grip. "Men like you," Kanan growled, walking to the edge of the balcony. He thrust his arm over the edge, watching fear morph into Sanjay's face. His feet kicked and thrashed wildly, his hands clawing at Kanan's grip. "Men like _you_ ," Kanan repeated angrily, "as _if_." He tightened his grip around Sanjay's neck. The man's face flushed red, his eyes wide and filled with fright.

"Let me go!" Sanjay choked out, his voice desperate. "Let me go, _please!_ I'll do anything – _anything_ , just let me live…" The man's voice disintegrated into whimpers and small, gasping sobs. Kanan stared at him warily, tempted to do nothing more except drop him over the edge. He _deserved_ it. Sanjay _deserved_ it. Men like him caused nothing but grief and insecurity. The idea that _this_ kind of man would even _think_ to push himself on Kira was – the idea was _horrifying._ There was _nothing_ good that could come out of such a horrific idea. Sanjay was a man with an ego that was too big for his head – he was a man who believed in _nothing_ , would _never_ treat anyone with respect – he didn't _deserve_ this.

 _But who are you to judge who gets to live and who gets to die?_

The thought struck Kanan hard in the chest. He stared at Sanjay – at the pathetic desperation and fear that shone through them. There were times when Kanan had been seen as something completely inhuman – so inhuman that he deserved to be shunned and pushed away from everyone. He had always seen himself as cruel – angry – but there was something more to him, wasn't there? Kira had shown him that – he had found more of himself in the last year than any other time he had been alone with himself.

And who was to say Sanjay couldn't learn? Or that he didn't have any redeemable qualities?

Kanan slowly lifted Sanjay back over the edge of the balcony. He dropped him carefully, only letting his fingers curl around the front of his shirt. Pulling him close, Kanan said in a low voice, " _Get out_." Sanjay nodded his head frantically, backing away.

Kanan started to walk away – but before he could head inside, he heard a warm, familiar voice shout, " _Kanan!_ "

Kanan stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see Kira standing in the balcony above him, her hands outstretched. " _Kanan!_ " she shouted again.

"Kira," Kanan breathed. He couldn't help it – he smiled, relieved. It was all over. Kira was here. Everything would be fine. She was safe.

He started to climb up the rooftop. He gently made his way up, careful not to slip – until he was standing in front of Kira on the balcony. Kira reached out her hand further, and Kanan didn't even hesitate to put his hand around hers. The girl's face lit up with a smile. "Thank God," she whispered, her hands tightening around Kanan. "I thought I was too late – _Kanan…"_

"You came back," Kanan only said, his voice soft. "You really came back."

Kira let out a laugh – it sounded more like a twist of a giggle and a sob. When she looked back at Kanan, he could see her blinking tears from her eyes. "Of course I did," she replied, leaning her forehead forward. Kanan felt her bump her forehead gently against his. "I would come back."

Kanan clung onto Kira's hands, feeling his smile grow wider. Everything would be fine. Everything was alright now. It was finally over.

But suddenly, Kira lifted her head. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion – and then, too late, she shouted, " _Kanan, watch out –_ "

Kanan couldn't hear the rest. He felt something dig into his side. He let out a cry, feeling the white-hot pain take over. He heard Sanjay shrieking with happiness – he heard Kira gasping and screaming something. And then he was being dragged over the balcony. Gentle hands were lowering him onto the ground.

Kanan couldn't make sense of anything else.

xXx

Kira stared at Sanjay, knowing that her face would be a mix of horror and anger. " _Sanjay_ ," she spat. "You _monster!_ "

"He was the real monster," Sanjay leered, sheathing his knife. "And to think, you were going to _get_ to him." He turned to Kira, his lips curling back into a cruel smile. "But I could forgive that," he continued. Kira felt shivers run up her arms. "I could forgive that, amongst other things, if you would just…" He took a few steps towards the girl. Kira walked back, feeling her hands curl into fists. She felt Sanjay's hands lock around her arms. He was wearing a maniacal expression on his face now, his eyes wide and filled with something that made Kira want to hide in a hole.

 _No._

 _Not hide in a hole._

She had a better idea.

"Sanjay?" Kira asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yes?"

Kira could feel her nails digging into her palm. Forcing a sweet smile, she said, "Men like you never seem to learn." Before Sanjay could figure out what she was saying, Kira smashed her foot against Sanjay's boot. Instantly, his hands fell away as he hopped backwards in pain. Kira gritted her teeth, marching forward. She lifted her leg and kicked him again, not even caring that her foot had found Sanjay's crotch. "Men like you," she hissed, ignoring the howl of pain Sanjay gave, "can't _ever_ take no as an answer! And you know what?"

Kira grabbed Sanjay by the collar. She tightened her grip as she delivered her last words. " _That's_ what makes _you_ the real monster," she finished – and pushed him over the balcony's edge. She watched as his mouth opened in a silent scream – he tumbled past the bridge to the castle – he fell towards the chasm. Kira stared for a few seconds, feeling her heart pound quickly in her chest. Breathing hard, Kira stumbled back a few steps and turned to look down at Kanan.

His chest was rapidly rising and falling, his hands trembling and breaths coming out unevenly. Kira fell down to her knees, clutching onto Kanan's front. "Hey," she breathed. " _Kanan_. We'll – we'll get you help. You – you just need to hold on, alright?" She could hear her voice clambering up a few octaves as she repeated, " _Alright?_ We'll –"

"I saw what you did," Kanan only said, a weak smile forming over his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kanan replied. "Brave."

Kira managed a smile before turning to the opening of the balcony. She could see Padmé and Anakin – and Admiral and Luke and Ahsoka and Cadena gathered around, everyone wearing equal expressions of shock and sadness. _It's not over,_ Kira tried to say. _It's – it's not over. Not now. Not yet._

"Kira," Kanan whispered. Kira turned her head back, looking down at his face. His eyes seemed to stand out the most – always green and blue, glowing like little lights. "You came back." Kira smiled again. "Of course," she whispered. "I couldn't just leave you."

"I'm glad," Kanan swallowed. He slowly lifted a hand – Kira took it, leaning the side of her face against his warm palm. "It's…good to see you right now. Before I go."

Kira's smile faded. "No," she said forcefully, clinging onto his hand. "You can't say that. I only just got here – you'll…you'll be fine! _We'll_ be fine. We'll be together – we'll be happy." She felt hot tears spring into her eyes. She waved them away. _No. Don't give in. Don't give in, don't give in!_ "Kanan? We'll be _happy_."

"No," Kanan breathed. His eyes were shining. "We'll be happy right now. This." He cupped his hand around Kira's cheek. " _This_ is enough."

"It's not," Kira said, her voice shaking. "It's – _no,_ Kanan. I don't want you to…go. Please. Don't _go_."

Kanan brushed a hair away from Kira's face. "I got to see you one last time," he said with a smile. Kira buried the side of her face against Kanan's hand. "Don't go," she whispered. She clutched onto Kanan. "I – _this isn't enough_." She squeezed her eyes shut – and then she felt Kanan's hand go limp. Kira tore herself away to look down at Kanan. His eyes were closed, his head falling back against the ground.

A low, guttural sound came from the back of Kira's throat. " _No_ ," she breathed, still holding onto Kanan. She let out an animalistic sound, burying her head into Kanan's chest. " _No!_ " Her voice rose into a scream. " _Kanan! No, no, no!_ " She felt sobs heave up her chest. "Oh, _God_ – _no!_ " Her hands found Kanan's shirt. "Please," she begged. "I…" Her voice got caught in her throat, but she managed to continue. "I _love you._ "

Why couldn't she had said that before? _Why?_ There were so many different times to say it – before she left, after all of those long sessions in the library, during the dance –

"I love you," Kira repeated, feeling tears slide down her face. "And I couldn't _say it_."

She heard the sound of people hopping towards her. "Kira," Cadena said softly. "It's –" She cut herself off. "Don't say it's done," Kira whispered. "Don't say it's over. It's _not_."

"We should get you two out of the rain," Anakin murmured. "We…can't stay out here for too long."

Kira lifted her head. She could still feel tears squeezing out of her eyes. She looked around at her friends, their heads bowed. Rubbing at her eyes, she managed, "We'll make him comfortable, won't we? He won't be…"

"We'll treat him with the utmost respect, Kira," Padmé said gently. "But now, we must get inside."

Kira only turned back at Kanan. He looked so small and limp and grey in the rain. She felt sadness bloom in her chest again. She slowly started to make her way to the inside of the balcony – but only made it a few steps before seeing something flicker in the corner of her eye. Instantly, Kira whirled around to see lights enveloping around Kanan. She let out a short gasp, stumbling back. She turned to look at her friends, wondering what they were thinking – or how they were reacting – but instead, she found that they, too, were covered in beams of light. "What…?" Kira breathed, walking forward. Everyone was suspended in the air, eyes closed and body limp.

Kira looked up at Kanan. His eyes were still closed – and then the lights brightened. Kira threw her hands over her face, unable to look at anything else. And then she heard small gasps rise from all around her. She heard someone let out a cheerful squeal, and Kira dropped her hands.

First she saw Kanan.

Or…not Kanan?

His hair was dark and long, falling around his chin. His clothes were tattered, his shirt hanging loosely around him. He stumbled a little on his legs, wary of his own balance. Before he could fall, Kira rushed forward, grabbing onto his arms. "Thanks," he muttered, and then he looked down.

Kira couldn't forget those eyes.

"Kira," Kanan breathed. "You –"

"Kanan," Kira whispered. "Oh, my God, is that you?"

"I…" Kanan tilted his head to the side. "Kira," he said slowly, "you…I know your face. From somewhere else. I didn't realize it before, but –"

Almost as soon as Kanan said those words, Kira felt something flicker at the back of her mind. A distant memory – a few giggles, a hand flashing in front of her. Kira felt as though someone had knocked the breath out of her. "I don't…" her voice drifted. "I know you, too," she whispered. "From…somewhere else." She turned – and gasped to see everyone standing in front of her.

There was a young man with chestnut colored hair. There was a stuffy-looking, older man with a bristly mustache. There was a young woman with warm, doe-shaped eyes. There was another young woman with mischievous, blue eyes and a bright laugh already leaving her lips. And then there was the youngest servant, a girl who couldn't be too much older than Kira with a knowing smile. Lastly, there was a little boy hiding behind the woman with the doe-shaped eyes' skirts.

"Notes," Cadena said suddenly. "She's the girl with the notes – the…girl we had to distract from the guards."

"You're the – I remember," Kira breathed. She whirled around to Kanan. "And you – oh, my God. You're – you…" She felt her heart thudding – pounding – no, _raging_ in her chest, fighting to get out. The memories spun faster and faster around her. She could hear a child laughing in her ears. Velvet suits. A pile of books and sitting on knees in Madame Jocasta's shop. Green-blue eyes, crinkled at the edges in mirth.

 _His name. What was his name?_

"Caleb," Kira whispered, reaching up to cup Kanan's face. " _Caleb._ I remember now. _You're Caleb._ " She felt as though she had tasted something sweet – discovered something new. " _Caleb,_ " she whispered. She wanted to repeat his name again and again – the memories came sharper and clearer that way. _("Caleb!" Sitting on the wet grass, watching as Caleb fell into a stream. "Caleb!" Jumping up on rocks, grabbing his hand as she teetered forward. "Caleb!" Shrieking and ducking as he tried to tag her in a running game. "Caleb!" Trying to comfort him in a closet, his head bowed in his hands. "Caleb!" Screaming as she realized that the gates were closing in on them. Screaming as she realized that she couldn't reach out to him. He was slipping from her fingers. And then there was pain. "Caleb!" Complete, utter, whole pain. Thinking he was gone forever. Trying to forget about him, because that'd be easier than anything else.)_

"It was you," Kanan kept whispering. He pulled Kira gently towards him, their foreheads resting against each other. "It was always _you_."

Kira felt happy, hot tears spring into her eyes. "It was me," she breathed. She placed her hands around Kanan's cheeks. "You're here. You're _here_."

"Kira…" Kanan murmured, eyes closing. He gave Kira's wrists a gentle squeeze – a quick warning – and then Kira felt his lips press against hers. She could hear people cheering around her, but she didn't even mind. Kira felt Kanan's fingers threading through her hair, somehow going through without tangling. Kira had to tilt her head up, trying to take in more of Kanan's lips. She could feel his hair tickling against her cheek. She could feel everything. She was everything.

 _He_ was everything.

xXx

The curse was broken.

Everything was fully restored to its former glory. The autumn came around with a fresh start, with trees bursting into yellows and reds and oranges. The castle glowed in the sun, everyone from the villages came to see the great event that would go on in the ballroom.

And everyone cheered when Kira and Kanan said their vows. There was no one scowling at the unlikely arrangement – there weren't any tutors or guards to pull them apart. Nothing would, nothing could.

xXx

There always seemed to be something new in the castle, too.

There were heated nights, filled with nothing but warm lips and slightly-damp sheets and good morning kisses. There were loud and cheerful days, when the servants would find each other creating rackets that would explode around the castle. There were long evenings in the library, when small village children gathered around their king and queen, who always had enough time to weave stories for them. There were glorious mornings, when there were walks and talks with Kira's father.

There were children.

Little princes and princesses scampering around the hallways, sometimes flirting with the children of the servants and increasing the volume in the castle.

Kira watched them grow – she watched everything grow around her. Grow and develop and change into something else. Everything was becoming different.

 _Well, not everything._

As Kira sat on the throne with Kanan, she found her fingers tightly entwined around his. She felt him squeeze her hand back, and then there was a light kiss planted on her cheek. Kira felt a smile curl over her lips.

 _Not everything._

 _-the end-_

* * *

 **A/N -** I honestly feel like I might have lost a little part of me after marking this story _Complete -_ because even though this story was only eleven chapters long (not my longest multi-chap story, I'll admit), I've grown attached to this AU. As always, thank you for all of your fantastic support - I'm glad that there were still people reading, even though some of you lot didn't make yourselves known. Thank you for everything!

(But as always - because I'm funny like that - reviews would be fantastic. Constructive criticism is alright - flames are not!)

 _Luv ya bunches,_

 _katierosefun (Caroline) xx_


End file.
